EL DESAFIO DE LINCOLN (Reboot)
by DDDD1416
Summary: Lincoln es un niño de 11 años que vive en un pequeño pueblo de kanto, pronto iniciara su viaje lleno de aventura y peligro para convertirse en un maestro pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ha pasado un tiempo, :D y pero ahora he decidido hacer un reboot de mi primer fic, porque sentía que podía escribirlo mejor y menos cargado ;) así que espero que sea más de su agrado.**

**The loud house es creacion de Chris Savino y propiedad Material e intelectual de Nickelodeon.**

**El contenido material e intelectual de los video juegos y el anime Pókemon le pertenecen a sus creadores Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masud, Ken Sugimori, Nintendo/Game Freak y pokémon Company respectivamente.**

**Esta hisotria es escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**YO TE ELIJO**

_**El mundo de los pokemon, un espectáculo asombroso, el hogar de las criaturas más misteriosas y maravillosa.**_

_**Podemos encontrarlas en cualquier parte ya sea en los bosques, montañas, en el cielo y el mar. **_

_**La vida de las personas y los pokemon han estado unidas desde el inicio de los tiempos compartiendo los lazos de confianza y de respeto.**_

_**Muchos entrenadores a través de esos ancestrales lazos buscan un propósito un sentido, para muchos alcanzar la cima de mundo y dejar una huella en la historia se ha convertido en su meta.**_

De pronto nos encontramos en un estadio muy grande lleno de personas gritando y agitando banderas y en medio del estadio se encontraba dos entrenadores que no parecía dar a conocer nada más que sus siluetas.

-MUY BIEN COMPETIDORES SAQUEN A SUS POKÉMON….AHORAAAAAA- grito el réferi y comentador que estaba en un platillo volador y un micrófono en su oreja.

Luego los dos entrenadores sacan aun gengar y un steelix

-HO HO HO HAN SACADO LA ARTILLERÍA PESADA AMIGOS SERA UN ENFRENTAMIENTO EPICO…, LISTOS COMPETIDORES Y COMIENCEN- grito el presentador.

El gengar acatando la señal de su entrenador lanza varias ráfagas de bola de sombra hacia steelix pero el pokémon acera las aparta con rayo resplandor provocando un choque.

kABOOOOOOOMM!

-Zzzzzz- esto es- zzzz increíble hasta yo sentí eso-zzzzzzz eso- dijo el presentador ahora por un televisor.

-SI ESO ES TU PUEDES- grito un niño de cabello blanco viendo la televisión y saltado en su cama

_**Y este es Lincoln Loud un joven de 11 años él vive en pueblo paleta en la región de kanto el cual tiene el gran sueño de convertirse en un maestro pokémon y por si fuera poco está a punto de comenzar su viaje.**_

Zzzzzzzz…..- se apago la tv.

-¡Oye! que paso? - protesto Lincoln

-Lincoln Marie Loud ya son las 11 de la noche es hora de que vayas a dormir- decía su mama Rita Loud que había entrado a la habitación de manera autoritaria sujetando el control remoto.

-Pero mama mañana empieza mi viaje, no puedo dormir- protestaba Lincoln

-Nada de peros jovencito a la cama y ponte la pijama - decía Rita como ultimátum.

-_Sigh.._ está bien mama- decía el peliblanco resignado.

-Ah y no olvides lavarte los dientes, guardar tu ropa y preparar tu mochila – decía Rita aun de manera autoritaria retirándose de su habitación.

-Si mama - se despedía Lincoln.

-Oh! Hola a todos mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y como ustedes saben mañana empezare mi viaje pokémon y ¡rayos¡ estoy muy emocionado ya que por fin es mi turno de hacer un viaje - narraba Lincoln a los espectadores- y se preguntaran porque es tu turno? verán mi familia se compone de 13 personas, yo, mis dos padres, cinco hermanas mayores Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y cinco menores, , Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily-.

-Todas mis hermanas mayores salieron de casa y están haciendo lo que les gusta: Lori está como asistente en la compañía Silph S.A. en ciudad Azafrán aquí en Kanto, Leni se fue de intercambio a estudiar moda en Kalos, Luna está haciendo una gira por toda Unova en una caravana con su banda, Luan es coordinadora pokémon en Sinnoh y está dando espectáculos de comedia y Lynn está de viaje por Hoehn- continuaba Lincoln mientras se cambia de pijama y se lavaba los dientes-

-¡Lincoln ya hora de dormir apaga las luces!- exclamo su mama- y no olvides poner el despertador-

-Ya voy mama,... esa es toda la historia….mañana será el gran dia ..iniciare mi camino para ser un maestro pokémon…YAAAAWNNNNNN….bueno que creo que hora de dormir….tengo que llegar temprano- dijo Lincoln acostándose en su cama en forma de snorlax y apagando las luces- Buenas noches-

=====0====

Mañana siguiente.

Mientras los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo de pueblo paleta y un dodrio cantaba, cierto peliblanco aún continuaba en el manto de cresselia.

-Siiii zzzzz charizard yo te elijoooozzzzz- decía Lincoln mientras roncaba

*beeep beeep beeep beeeep* -Sonaba un despertador en forma de voltrob

-AHHHH QUE DONDE CUANDO…AHHHHH- grito el peliblanco mientras caía de la cama despertador se estrellaba con su cara-

-Ahhh que hora…..¡SON LAS 8:15 ….SE SUPONE QUE ESTARIA A LAS 7 OH DIABLOS!-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras en la cocina.

Toda la famila estaba desayunando Rita, Lucy, Lola,Lana y la pequeña Lily e incluso los pokemon mascota en sus respectivos tazones, Charles el snubull, Cliff el Purrloin, Geo el dedenne , walt el fletching incluso el zubat mascota de Lucy Comillos. Todos presenciaron el alarido del albino.

-Le dije a ese niño que pusiera su despertador temprano- dijo Rita mientras le daba de comer a Lily

-Jeje poo poo- rio LIly

-Eso le pasa por perezoso- dijo Lola

-Se quedara sin pokémon- dijo Lana que hablaba con la boca llena de pan tostado y cereal y se ensuciaba la camisa-

-Eeewwww Lana que sucia eres- dijo Lola con disgusto- a veces pareces un sucia grimmer no tienes modales-

-Oye… los grimmer son geniales - dijo Lana.

-No lo son- reclamo Lola

-Si lo son- reclamo Lana

-No lo son- reclamo Lola

-¡Niñas ya basta es muy temprano para esto! y...por cierto ¿donde esta Lucy?- pregunto Rita

-Aquí estoy mama- dijo Lucy

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-gritaron todos

-Hija no había dado cuenta que estabas ahí- dijo Rita agarrándose el pecho

-La historia de mi vida- dijo Lucy

-LUUCYYYY ALGUN DIA ME MATARAS DE UN INFARTO- grito Lola

-SIIIGH - suspiro la gótica

-NO NO NO NO NO LO SIENTO MAMA TENGO QUE IRME EL PROFESOR OAK ME ESTA ESPERANDO- corrió por las escaleras Lincoln hacia la puerta aun con pijama

-¡Lincoln aun estas en pijama…..al menos desayuna!- exclamo Rita-

Lincoln con rapidez se llenó la boca de cereal y leche y marchándose.

-Urgh estoy rodeada de animales- dijo Lola quejándose.

A toda velocidad el peliblanco se dirigía hacia el profesor Oak o más específicamente hacia su laboratorio.

-No me puede estar pasando esto, no no no hoy no- dijo Lincoln corriendo a toda prisa- llego tarde-

-¡Que buena puntualidad Loud ¡– grito el señor quejón junto a un herdier desde su ventana en la casa de a lado.

-Woof- ladrón el pokémon canino-

-Tu lo has dicho George estos Loud no tienen remedio- dijo el vecino de gran bigote

-Por favor charmander, squirtel o bulbasaur…..cualquiera que sea déjenme uno a mi- siguió quejandose Lincoln mientras corría

Después de toda una maratón Lincoln finalmente había llegado, el laboratorio del profesor Oak un edificio grande blanco con tejado rojo y un molino de viento ubicado en una colina.

-Por fin llegue, *pant pant pant*- dijo Lincoln cansado- bueno aqui voy profesor oa…..AUCH-

Lincoln estaba punto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien ya la había abierto con fuerza provocando que golpeara la cara y se cayera.

-Vaya vaya vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo un chico

-Ahhh ¿que?- dijo Lincoln aun confundido.

El chico que había abierto la puerta era de la edad de Lincoln pelirrojo, camisa verde con estampado de pokébola, jeans azules zapatillas negras y una mochila negra.

-Tan lento como siempre Larry- dijo el chico- linda pijama-

-¿Chandler?- dijo Lincoln

-Señor Chandler para ti...muestra mas respeto- dijo Chandler- veo que llegaste tarde, desde el principio ya te llevo ventaja Larry a que no sabes que tengo aqui-

-No me digas que- dijo Lincoln

-Asi es perdedor mira esto- dijo Chandler mostrando una pokébola- yo ya tengo un pokémon y tú no.

De repente detrás de él salen varia chicas disfrazadas de porristas y gritando-

-CHANDLER CHANDER ES EL MEJOR….CHANDLER CHANDLER SERÁ CAMPEÓN- gritaron las porristas-

-Bueno Larry te dejo, voy por la gloria que tanto me espera yo pondré en alto el nombre de pueblo paleta- dijo Chandler bajando por la colina y subiendo a un auto deportivo rojo junto a sus porristas- nos vemos pronto digo si es que lo logras JAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Grrrrr es un presumido algún día se lo demostrare…. Ya vera- dijo Lincoln enojado cuando alguien lo interrumpio-

-Siento que estoy viendo un deja vu- dijo una voz dijo una voz proveniente adentro.

-Oh hola profesor Oak.…no lo había visto- dijo Lincoln.

La voz era del profesor Oak, un adulto de 30 años de cabello castaño claro, ojos pardos, tenía una camisa negra pantalones marrón y zaparon del mismo color una bata la laboratorio, y con una actitud muy relajada.

-Hola Lincoln, al fin llegas- dijo el Prof. Oak- estaba temiendo que no quisieras ser entrenador-

-Claro que si profesor, es el sueño de mi vida- dijo Lincoln.

-Si hubiera sido así habrías venido temprano- dijo el profesor con una mirada algo acusatoria-

-Lo siento profesor- dijo Lincoln avergonzado- pero ya estoy aquí vine por mi primer pokémon-

-Bien pasa no te quedes ahí- dijo el profesor- tu hermana también te espera-

-Oh si como le ha ido Lisa como su asistente- pregunto Lincoln.

-Diría que para su edad ha sido de mucha ayuda- dijo Prof. Oak.- es una joven mente realmente brillante-

-Muchas gracias profesor pero gual usted es un genio me ha brindado mucho conocimiento y experiencia - dijo Lisa una niña de 4 años castaña con grandes lentes que estaba sobre una mesa escribiendo en una Tablet y con una bata de laboratorio-

-Hola Lisa- saludo Lincoln-

-Hola hermano mayor- dijo Lisa- veo que como lo predije viniste tarde, estas más interesado en dormir que entrenar-

-Eehhh si lo siento- dijo Lincoln apenado- pero ahora estoy listo para un pokemon-

-Si bueno sobre eso- dijo el Prof. Oak. Rascándose la nuca.

-Ya sé que Chandler agarro un pokémon antes que yo, pero no me importa elegir entre dos- dijo Lincoln.

-No es eso veras- dijo Prof. Oak.

-Entonces queda uno…bueno pues creo puedo trabajar con eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Mmmmm- gimio el profesor-

-No no me diga que me quede sin pokémon….no puede estar pasándome esto- dijo Lincoln triste.

-De los principales me temo que si- dijo el profesor señalando la estantería vacía- otros dos entradores vinieron mucho mas temprano que Chandler-

-¿Porque me quede dormido?- dijo Lincoln deprimido- ahora nunca podre tener un pokémon-

-Sin embargo Lincoln puede que no sea así….tengo uno disponible- dijo el Prof. Oak.-

¿En serio?- dijo Lincoln esperanzando.

-Si aunque es posible que sea algo diferente- dijo Prof. Oak.

El profesor se dirigió hacia un maletín negro sobre la mesa, empezaba a sacar papeles, plumas, e incluso una postal de alola y una foto de las vacaciones de su abuelo en dicha región tropical

-Je suertudo- rio el joven profesor Oak.

Después de unos minutos el profesor Oak saco una pokébola

-Aquí esta- dijo el profesor-

-Por fin mi primer pokémon- dijo Lincoln con anhelo.

-Pero antes de que te lo de debo advertirte que este pequeño es un poco especial- dijo Prof. Oak.-

-No importa puedo manejar lo que sea- dijo Lincoln

-Bueno si ese es el caso aquí va- dijo el profesor liberando al pokémon en un destello de luz.

Después de que se disipo el brillo sobre la mesa se encontraba un pequeño pokémon café, con grandes orejas, una cola y estaba en cuatro patas.

-Lincoln te presento a eevee- dijo el profesor Oak

-Oye es muy bonito los he visto muchas veces en la tele- dijo Lincoln intentando acariciarlo- hola pequeño-

_-Eeveeeeeeeeee-_ chillo el pokémon marrón de miedo y corriendo por todo el laboratorio.

¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Lincoln-

-Es muy tímida y tiende a sobre reaccionar así que- explico el profesor

-De la desesperación que tenía eevee lanzo varios proyectiles en forma de estrellas hacia una ventana la cual luego escaparía

-Uso rapidez- dijo Lisa

-¡EEVEE!- grito Lincoln igual saltando por la ventana-

-Lincoln ¿a dónde vas?- exclamo Lisa

-Voy por mi pokémon no voy a dejarlo que corra solo por ahí- dijo Lincoln-

-Lisa vamos a seguirlo- dijo el profesor Oak.

Eevee corría a toda velocidad hacia un prado, disparando todavía estrellas a su perseguidor albino

-EEVEE NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO SOY TU AMIGO- exclamo Lincoln esquivando los ataques.

Mientras la persecución continuaba arriba del cielo se formaba una tormenta y rápidamente empezó a llover y soplar muy fuerte.

-EEVEE ESPERA- grito Lincoln.

Los dos se habían llegado hacia la orilla de un rio que por el mal clima empezó a embravecerse, eevee estaban en la orilla a la defensiva con miedo a punto que caerse y el peliblanco se mantuvo a la distancia.

-Eevee, este es un lugar peligroso mejor volvamos al laboratorio- dijo Lincoln acercándose lentamente.

Pero eevee instintivamente lanzo un ataque de rapidez rasgando un poco la pijama naranja de Lincoln.

-Eevee por favor- suplico Lincoln con lágrimas en los ojos.

De repente un relámpago surca el cielo, asustando a eevee y accidentalmente dispara sus estrellas al suelo, desprendiendo la orilla, cayendo justamente al rio.

-¡EEVEEEEEEEE!- grito Lincoln saltando a rio

El peliblanco no era exactamente el mejor nadador pero no iba a dejar que le pasara algo a su pokémon.

-Eevee…._gasp_….ya voy.._cof cof-_ dijo Lincoln intentando nadar-

-_Eveeee…brrrr eveeeee-_ dijo eevee intentando mantenerse a flote

Surcando la peligrosa corriente Lincoln llega a tomar a eevee y colocarlo en sus brazos pero eevee, intentaba zafarse, rasguñando y mordiendo con fuerza.

-Auchh no…..importa si me muerdes o si me lastimo no dejare que te pase nada- dijo Lincoln abrazando aún más con fuerza al pequeño pokémon- eres mi pokémon, mi amigo-

Eevee ante tal acción amabilidad y compasión solo se limitó a acurrucarse ene le pecho de Lincoln y sin darse cuente ambos caen por un cascada, la escena se pierde debido a un rayo que cae.

Lincoln había caído a aguas profundas, con su eevee todavía en brazos, su vista se estaba nublando, creía que iba ser todo. Lentamente cerro lo ojos, si no que hasta el último momento una enorme figura alada junto con una gran ráfaga de luz de muchos colores frente a él lo deslumbro perdiendo el conocimiento.

====0====

-¡LINCOLN ….LINCOLN …..DESPIERTA Lincoln!- grito Lisa sacudiendo a su hermano

-AAAAHHHHH- grito Lincoln-

-Ya despertó profesor- dijo Lisa.

-Que bien menos mal Lincoln ¿estás bien?- pregunto el Prof. Oak. Revisando al albino

-¿Ehhh?- dijo Lincoln confundido.

-Te encontramos en un claro cerca del rio- dijo Prof. Oak.

-Ehhh OYE ¿DONDE ESTA EEVEE?- grito Lincoln

El peliblanco recordando lo que estaba pasando, exaltado noto que había un bulto en su pecho, que no era nada más que su eevee ya despierto

-Oh gracias a arceus estas bien- dijo Lincoln y para su sorpresa eevee lo estaba lamiendo del rostro- jejeje oye eso hace cosquillas-

-_Eeveeeeee-_ dijo eevee alegremente

-Increíble eevee jamás mostró ese tipo de afecto a un entrenador- dijo el profesor Oak impresionado- ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

-¿Que?- dijo Lincoln confundido y y dándose cuenta que extrañamente su ropa estuviera seca- sinceramente no tengo la menor idea lo que sucedió, pero no lo van a creer pero...vi a un pokémon extraño-

-¿Extraño dices?- pregunto el profesor

-Solo recuerdo que estaba persiguiendo a eevee hasta rio, me estaba hundiendo en el agua, vi a ese pokémon me muchos colores y de pronto desperté aquí- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Pokémon multicolor?- hermano creo que te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza, de haber estado un pokémon de tal extravagancia forma nos hubiéramos percatado- dijo Lisa- ademas estas ¿por que estas seco hermano?, claramente debiste humedecer tus prendas al momento de caer en el agua-

-Bueno lo importante es que te encuentras bien y que eleve este cómodo contigo de hecho es muy fascinante, creo que si tienes madera de entrenador- dijo Prof. Oak.

-Sera mejor que regresemos y te revisemos a ti y a eevee- dijo Lisa

Jajaja gracias- dijo Lincoln para luego mirar al cielo- miren

Desde lo alto se veía un cielo despejado y un bonito arcoíris la surcaba

-WOW- dijo Lincoln.

-Es hermoso no es asi- dijo el profesor Oak.

\- A pesar de saber que es una simple reflexión de luz en las partículas de agua, extrañamente me provoca mucha un sentimiento- dijo Lisa admirando el paisaje-

-Mira eso eevee- dijo Lincoln.

_-Pokémon multicolor ….mmmm podría ser-_ pensó el Prof. Oak-

y sin que nadie lo notara entre las ultimas ráfagas de la alborada y el arcoiris se podía notar una criatura voladora con grandes plumas y brillo de colores.

====0====

Regresando al laboratorio del profesor-

En la entrada del laboratorio estaba la mama de Lincoln y sus hermanas menores

-Lincoln ahí estas- dijo Rita con Lily en brazos cargando una mochila azul y unas ropas- te he estado buscando-

-¿Mama?- dijo Lincoln

-Hola señora Loud- dijo el Prof. Oak.

-Hola profesor…Lincoln te traje tu ropa y tu mochila- dijo Rita

-Genial gracias mama- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh ese es tu pokémon es muy lindo- dijo Rita

-Me gustan más los tipos fantasmas pero me agrada- dijo Lucy

-Quiero acariciarlo, quiero ponerle un vestido- dijeron Lana y Lola acercándose acercándose a eevee, pero este se oculta en el pecho de Lincoln.

-Oigan no tan rápido es algo tímido- dijo Lincoln-

-Aawwww- dijeron decepcionadas las gemelas.

-Okemo jejeje- rio Lily

-Lincoln ¿que le paso a tu pijama?-pregunto Rita al ver la camisa de Lincoln desgarra-

-Aaahhhh este se me atoro en un arbusto jejeje- dijo Lincoln con nerviosismo mirando a eevee

Minutos despues la familia de Lincoln se dirigió hacia la salida del pueblo paleta pues ahí lo esperarían, Lincoln pudo cambiarse de ropa en el laboratorio y ser revisado por Lisa, sus ropa era básicamente una camiseta naranja con rayas blancas, una gorra negras con estampado media pokébola color blanco, pantalón azul oscuro, usa unas deportivas naranja con negro, y un par de guantes color negro. Su mochila azul con una estampa con forma de pokébola.

-Lincoln yo el profesor Gary Oak te hago entrega de lo que necesita un entrenador pokémon, 5 pokébolas y su cinturón, una pokedex que tiene las ultimas actualización de datos pokémon entre otras funciones, cuidelo mucho es el orgullo de mi abuelo- dijo el joven profesor.

-Lo haré profesor dijo- Lincoln.

-También te daré un reloj comunicador holográfico, ya tiene en los contacto mi numero y el de tu casa y una tarjeta de entrenador con 8000 pokedolares- dijo el profesor.

-Wow gracias profesor- dijo Lincoln tomando sus cosas.

-Hermano a pesar de que los entrenadores que tienen patrocinio como tu tienen descuentos, trata de no gastarte el dinero ¿sí?, mensualmente te llegara 8000 y por cada medalla que ganes recibirás bonos y un aumento- advirtió Lisa- y tu pokedex se actualizara en periodos de 20 días, se añadirán nuevas aplicaciones, las cuales muchas la hice yo misma-

-Lo tendré en cuenta Lisa gracias- dijo Lincoln

Habiendo ya preparándose salió del laboratorio con eevee en su hombro hacia la salida del pueblo junto profesor Oak y Lisa para alcanzar al resto de la familia Loud.

-Bueno creo que este es el adiós- dijo Lincoln que estaba para exactamente entre pueblo paleta y la ruta 1.

-*Snif snif*- empezó a llorar

-¿Mama?- dijo Lincoln

-Lo siento cariño me pasa cada vez que se van de la casa, parece que fue ayer que te vestía con tu pijama de pikachu…*snif snif* crecen tan rápido- dijo Rita entre lágrimas.

-Mama voy a estar bien- dijo Lincoln sonrojado- además no estoy solo tengo a mi eevee-

-Es cierto…. eevee- dijo Rita acercándose al pokémon pero este no sentía amenaza por parte de ella más bien una sensación maternal- me prometes cuidar de mi hijo en sus viajes-

_-Eeveeeee-_ exclamo eevee tímida pero firmemente alzando la pata.

-Como diría mi abuelo es hora que conozcas y te adentres en el mundo de los pokémon- dijo el profesor.

-Buaaahhhhhh- lloraba Lana- ahora quien va jugar conmigo en el lodo-

-Hmmph no…no…yo no te voy a extrañar para...nada *snif* ...estaré bien son...ti- dijo Lola conteniendo las lágrimas-

-Adios hermano espero que en tu viaje no te ocurran desgracias- dijo de manera estoica pero sintiendo igual tristeza por dentro.

-Te deso la mejor de las fortunas hermano mayor- dijo Lisa

-Incon- balbuceo Lily-

-Aaawww las voy a extrañar a todas- dijo Lincoln abrazando a su mama y sus hermanas menores- sobre todo a ti mua -

-Jejejeje- Rio Lily al ser besada en la nariz.

-Lucy ahora eres la hermana mayor aquí asi que cuida de las demás- dijo Lincoln

-Hare lo que pueda hermano- dijo Lucy

-Oye Lincoln no vas a meter a eevee en su pokébola- pregunto Lana.

-Sabes que prefiero que este en mi hombro, siento que nunca estaré solo- dijo Lincoln-

_-Eeeeeveeee-_ gruño de alegría eevee-

-ADIOOOOOSSSSSS A TODOSSSS- grito Lincoln marchándose rápidamente.

_-SNUUUU...DEN DEN, PURRRR, CHIIIINN, IIIIIK IIIIK-_ se despedían las mascotas pokemon

-ADIOS LINCOOOOON, CUÍDATE ADIOS- gritaron.

-NO OLVIDES CAMBIAR TU ROPA INTERIOR- grito Rita.

-SI MAMA...¿Listo eevee?- pregunto Lincoln- este es el primer paso-

_-Eevee-_ acentuó eevee dudosa pero decidida.

**Asi vemos como nuestro héroe ha iniciado su viaje, y se dirige rumbo hacia la aventura, ¿Qué obstáculos se encontrara en el camino?, ¿encontrara nuevos pokémon?, ¿tendrá aliados?, ¿tendrá rivales? ** **todo esto y más lo sabrán por que …**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..**

**Equipo actual**

**Lincoln.**

**Eevee. Lv 10. (Masculino)**

**Mov: Rapidez**

**Ahí está un buen primer capítulo, elegí a eevee porque tuve la oportunidad de jugar pokémon lest go eevee y me encanto, espero que a ustedes le haya gustado, me esforzare por actualizar, nos vemos hasta la próxima ;D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez hay capitulo nuevo solo para compensar un poco mi ausencia XP en fin, espero que lo disfruten :D**

**The loud house es creación de Chris Savino y propiedad material e intelectual de Nickelodeon. **

**El contenido material e intelectual de los video juegos y el anime pokémon le pertenecen a sus creadores Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, Ken Sugimori , Nintendo/ Game freak y Pokémon Company respectivamente. **

**Los personajes y las referencias extras presentadas le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y franquicias.**

**Esta historia es escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA CAPTURA DEL DIA**

**La última vez que vimos a nuestro joven entrenador Lincoln estaba saliendo de pueblo paleta hacia la ruta 1 junto a su pokémon inicial eevee, ¿Qué sorpresas encontraran? vamos averiguarlo…..**

=Kanto ruta 1 (10: 30 PM)=

El albino había recorrido varios metros desde que salió perdiendo de vista su pueblo natal adentrándose en la ruta 1, este seguía a un buen paso junto a su eevee que estaba en un hombro.

-Siento que esto es un sueño aun lo puedo creer, he salido de casa- dijo Lincoln entusiasmado y mirando su tarjeta oficial de entrenador- ahora que lo recuerdo no he revisado la pokedex-

De su bolsillo saco un aparato de color rojo tenía la forma y el tamaño de un libro pequeño, pero electrónico, dentro de ella se podía apreciar una pantalla y varios botones, su diseño podría verse muy retro pero en realidad era la enciclopedia mas avanzada hasta ahora.

-Veamos lo prendemos aquí y presionamos aquí eso creo- dijo Lincoln jugando con su pokedex.

_-¿Eeveeeee?-_ dijo eevee con curiosidad.

De repente de la pantalla sale un holograma en forma de pokébola y con una voz masculina digital.

_**-Hola mi nombre es Dexter soy tu enciclopedia virtual pokémon personal, dentro de mis principales funciones es registrar y ofrecer información de todas las diversas especies Pokémon con las que te encontraras durante tu viaje, actualmente mis base de datos cuanta con hasta más de 800 especies **_-dijo la pokedex-_** también tengo tu registro de entrenador y depósito bancario en mi datos-**_

-Eso es genial- dijo Lincoln- ehh bueno hola Dexter mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y este es eevee-

_**-Hola Lincoln es un placer conocerte, para poder iniciar mis funciones puedes probar buscando la información de tu eevee-**_ dijo la pokedex.

-Muy veamos- dijo Lincoln apuntando hacia eevee para luego de la pokedex en pantalla aparece un eevee.

_**-Eevee, el Pokémon evolución. Eevee es difícil de ver y se puede adaptar a varios hábitats al evolucionar, cambiando sus capacidades y forma, debido que su genética es muy sensible a la influencia del entorno-**_explico la pokedex** -**_**este eevee es macho, de nivel 10 y conoce los movimientos de embestida, rapidez, ataque de arena y ojos tiernos-**_

-Tienes movimientos interesantes eevee- dijo Lincoln acariciando a su eevee- gracias pokedex-

_**-Es un placer-**_ contesto la enciclopedia.

-Ya que se de lo que eres capaz que te parece si buscamos algo que atrapar, así podremos aumentar tu experiencia- dijo Lincoln

_-¿Eeveeee?-_ dijo eevee girando su cabeza de lado-

-No te preocupes empezaremos con algo fácil- dijo Lincoln corriendo hacia los arbustos.

El albino inmediatamente se puso a explorar el área de la ruta 1, a pesar de ser un simple ruta reta en el mapa cabe destacar que era muy amplia una vez que estabas en ella.

-Tengo entendido que debe haber por aquí pidgeys y ratatas, serian buenos contrincante para eevee- dijo Lincoln buscando entre los arboles-

_-Eevee eveeee-_ dijo eevee igualmente buscando entre los arbustos

-Digo es la primera ruta no creo que sea tan difícil que aparezcan, solo hay esos pokémon jajaja y tampoco es como si me encontrara un pokémon ra…..- dijo Lincoln con la boca paralizada.

A unos metros de donde estaba el chico Loud, había un claro en donde un pokémon cuadrúpedo de apariencia canina, de color negro con gris, cola corta, nariz roja y con ojos amarillos estaba comiendo una bayas.

-Ra…rara …..ro- dijo Lincoln en shock sacando inmediatamente su pokedex.

**-Poochyena, el Pokémon mordida. La fuerza de su mordida es superior a la de otros Pokémon y persigue a sus oponentes hasta que los deja agotados. La primera reacción que Poochyena tiene al ver algo moverse es darle un mordisco- **explico la pokedex.

-Mmmmm ¿cómo es eso posible?- se preguntó Lincoln.

**-Actualmente varias organizaciones de estudios pokémon está llevando a cabo un proyectos intercambio de especies de pokémon con otras regiones-** respondió Dexter**\- por eso estas especias son muy raras de encontrar-**

-Mmmm…*_gasp* _es verdad- dijo Lincoln chasqueando los dedos- ahora lo recuerdo Lisa me menciono algo así una vez -

El peliblanco se puso rápidamente pecho tierra con eevee en su cabeza arrastrándose por los arbustos hacia el pokémon canino que aún continuaba con su bocadillo.

-Debieron haber liberado a muchos poochyena en esta parte de la región- dijo Lincoln aun oculto- es nuestro día de suerte eevee-

-_Eee,….eeeveee_\- dijo eevee dudosa

\- No te preocupas eevee tengo un plan sencillo - dijo Lincoln- 1 lo atacaremos por sorpresa, 2 lo debilitamos con fuertes ataques, 3 lanzo la pokébola y 4 poochyena es nuestro.

_-¿Pooch?-_ gruño el pokémon oscuro sintiendo que lo vigilaban.

-Ok a la cuenta de 3..¿listo?…..1…..2…..3..- dijo Lincoln saltando de su escondite y ordenando- eevee usa rapidez-

Eevee cerrando los ojos con fuerza hizo su ataque, los proyectiles iban directamente hacia poochyena pero este los evita y luego lanzo un poderoso aullido

_-¡AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU!-_ aulló poochyena

-_Eeeeeeeveeeeee-_ chillo eevee ocultándose dentro de la camisa de Lincoln.

-Eevee sal de ahí jajajajaja oye me haces jajajajajaaja cosquillas- rio Lincoln.

La risa del albino duraría poco cuando vio que los colmillos de poochyena creían y brillaban.

-Eevee sal de ahí….eevee- dijo Lincoln tratando de sacar a su pokémon hasta que- ….¿poochyena?…..uh oh-

-¡AAAAAAUUUUUUUURAAAAARR!- grito poochyena corriendo hacia Lincoln con sus afilados dientes-

-¡A COOOOOOREEEEEEEEEERR!- grito Lincoln.

Cómicamente el albino estaba siendo perseguido por poochyena a toda velocidad con eevee aun adentro de su camisa,

-¡AAAAAAAAH NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBIA TERMINAR AASSIIIIIIIII AAAAAAH!- grito Lincoln.

====0====

Mientras cerca de un pequeño rio en la orilla había alguien pescando con una caña vieja, una chica de unos 12 años alta y esbelta, con piel color canela, pecas, cabello negro semi corto, usaba un suéter blanco, con una pokébola roja en el medio, un cuello rojo y mangas cortas del mismo color, una falda larga y negra, calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla, zapatillas verdes y una mochila del mismo color y su lado tenía una bicicleta roja.

-*Siiigh* esta región es muy tranquila es como estar en casa- dijo la chica- podría acostumbrarme a esta tranquilidad y silencio.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito alguien

-¿Qué fue eso?- miro la chica a su lado derecho

-¡ AAHHHHH VOY DERECHO Y NO ME QUITO!- grito Lincoln

Peliblanco que aún seguía siendo perseguido por poochyena se dirigía directamente hacia la chica en la orilla del rio empujándola accidentalmente al rio.

-¡¿OOYEEE CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!- grito furiosa la chica

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO AHORA TENGO QUE CORRER!- grito Lincoln

_-¡ROOOOOARRRR!-_gruño poochyena que se acercaba.

-Eevee sal de ahí por favor…..vamos…..mmm y usa rapidez- exclamo Lincoln sacando a eevee de su camisa y apuntando hacia poochyena.

¡EEEEEEVEEEEEE!- chillo eevee tapándose los ojos con sus patas y realizando el ataque

Pero desafortunadamente el ataque de estrellas paso de largo a poochyena y se dirigió hacia la bicicleta de la chica haciéndola pedazos.

-Uuhh hoo noo- se quejó Lincoln

-¡MI BICICLETAAAAA!- grito la chica

-Eevee te ensañare luego apuntar a tu objetivo pero por ahora debo seguir corriendo- se quejó Lincoln.

-Mi bicicleta…aaahhhhh…me costó varias mesadas- dijo la chica recogiendo los pedazos de su transporte- esto no se quedara así….TU VUELVE AQUÍ-

Lincoln estaba empezando a cansarse y bajaba la velocidad, su perseguidor se dio cuenta de eso y de un salto apunto sus colmillos hacia la cabeza de su presa de cabello blanco, pero eevee viendo que su entrenador estaba a punto de ser herido, dejo toda inseguridad y temor y se lanzó con un gran embestida directamente hacia el vientre de poochyena.

_-AAAUUUUUUU-_ aulló de dolor poochyena

-Eeveee- gruño eevee poniéndose en posición de combate-

-¿Vas a pelear?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Veee- acentúa el pokémon marrón-

-Genial entonces….. - dijo Lincoln pensando- entonces ….este…..si lo tengo….eevee usa rapidez

El pequeño pokémon abalanzó su cola y disparo miles de estrellas hacia poochyena, logrando un golpe directo.

-De eso estaba hablando eevee….no lo dejes descansar usa embestida- ordeno Lincoln-

Eevee una vez más choco su cuerpo contra el pokémon tipo siniestro derribándolo otra vez. Pero el poochyena no se daba por vencido y dio un ataque de mordida directo a eevee,

-Eevee esquiva y usa ataque arena- ordeno Lincoln provocando una ceguera temporal a poochyena.

En el bullicio de la batalla nadie se dio cuenta que una enojada chica con una rueda en su mano llego en ese mismo instante.

-¡AJA! ahí estas- dijo la chica- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿una batalla?-

-Eres la chica de hace rato- dijo Lincoln viendo llegar a la chica.

-Y tú el que destruyo mi bicicleta- dijo la chica aun enojada-

-¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? estoy en medio de algo- dijo Lincoln percatándose de un ataque de mordisco de poochyena-

\- Eevee esquiva todos los ataques- ordeno Lincoln- mira lo siento …pero estaba en peligro mortal…fue intencional-

-¡Tu estarás en verdadera peligro mortal si no me pagas mi bicicleta!- exclamo la chica hasta que algo le llamo la atención-…ohhhh eso es un eevee-

-Poochyena se estaba cansando de dar mordidas sin éxito, aun decidido lanzo un último y feroz ataque hacia su contrincante.

-Justo donde te quería …eevee…usa …..ojitos tiernos- ordeno Lincoln.

Con verdadera gracia eevee pone su rostro más tierno y liberando muchos brillitos pestañea hacia poochyena provocando que este se sonrojara y luego debilitara su ataque.

-¡KYYYYAAAAAAA ES LO MAS LINDO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!- grito la chica muy emocionada.

Pero el efecto del ojitos tiernos fue tan grande para el pokémon siniestro que este se tropezó y se estrelló su cabeza contra un árbol.

-Acabalo con rapidez- ordeno Lincoln.

Inmediatamente las ráfagas en forma de estrella salieron de la cola de eevee chocando ferozmente contra el poochyena haciéndole mucho daño.

-¡Es ahora!….- exclamo Lincoln volteándose la gorra y sacando una pokébola- ¡pokébola veeee!-

El peliblanco lanzo la esfera hacia poochyena encerrándolo en un halo de luz roja hacia dentro. Pero ya estando ahí aún se seguía moviendo como si tratara de salir.

-Vamos vamos quédate ahí- dijo Lincoln

_-Veeee veeee_\- susurro eevee viendo con atención.

-Oohhh- dijo la chica siendo contagiada por el suspenso

La pokébola se siguió moviendo hasta que finalmente se oyó un sonido de click y se quedó quieta. Lincoln se acercó y lentamente levanto la bola para revisar si era cierto.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Lincoln emocionado alzando la pokébola -¡SIIIIIIII ATRAPE MI PRIMER POKÉMON!

_¡EEEEVEE VEEEE VEEEE!-_ grito y salto alegremente eevee-

-Bien hecho eevee- dijo Lincoln acariciando la cabeza de su compañero, sin embargo de repente este desapareció de la vista-…¿eevee?.

-De verdad eres la cosita más linda que he visto…siempre he querido tener un eevee- dijo la chica girando y apretando al pobre eevee.

_-Eeeeveee… -_ dijo eevee siendo apretado y sintiéndose mareado.

-Oye estas haciendo pure de eevee- reclamo Lincoln.

-Oh lo siento…jajaja….me pasa cada vez que veo un pokémon lindo- dijo la chica saltando a un eevee mareado- tu eevee es adorable…¡pero eso no te perdona de haber destruido mi bicicleta!-

-¡Mira ya dije que lo sentía ok el ataque se supone que iría hacia poochyena no hacia tu bicicleta fue un accidente eevee no pudo evitarlo!- exclamo Lincoln

\- Así es, fue tu pokémon y eso te hace responsable- reclamo la chica.

-Está bien está bien buscare la forma de compensártelo- dijo Lincoln- tu…..este ¿cuál era tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Stella- respondió la chica-

-Hola soy Lincoln Loud- dijo el albino.

-Pues bien Lincoln ¿Qué piensas ahora? debo informarte que mi bicicleta me costó mucho comprarla- dijo Stella.

-Primero iré al centro pokémon creo el más cercano es el de cuidad verde, mis pokémon necesitan atención medica- dijo Lincoln recogiendo a su mareado eevee-

-Pues te sigo no creas que te perderé de vista- dijo Stella

=Kanto Ciudad verde ( 12:30 PM)=

En el trayecto en que ambos jóvenes caminaban hacia el centro pokémon en la pintoresca ciudad verde, extrañamente estaban iniciando una conversación acerca de sus metas y sus gustos, a pesar del percance de la bicicleta.

-Así que ¿quieres entrar a la liga pokémon?- pregunto Stella

-Así es….al ganar el campeonato estaría más cerca de convertirme en maestro pokémon- dijo Lincoln orgullosamente.

-Wow ¿cómo el legendario Ash?- dijo Stella- no muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar-

-Ya verás que yo será el siguiente campeón y de ahí el siguiente maestro- dijo Lincoln.

-Incluso ¿si tienes que vencer a los líderes de gimnasio y el alto mando?- pregunto Stella.

-Así es me entrenare a mis pokémon y nos haremos más fuertes..¿verdad eevee?-dijo Lincoln.

_-Eeeeveee veee-_ dijo eevee alzando su pata aun mareado.

-Como…tú digas…- dijo Stella.

-Y tu ¿qué quieres ser?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues yo….oye mira ahí está el centro- señalo Stella sin terminar su respuesta.

Los dos chicos habían llegado al centro pokémon, era un edificio grande con muchas ventanas, de dos plantas de color blanco y techo color rojo y una gran logotipo de pokébola de color rojo en la parte de arriba.

-Entremos para que revisen eevee y a poochyena - dijo Lincoln.

Las puertas se abrieron de lado a lado y tras haber entrado Lincoln se impresiono, se veía más grande por dentro, había 2 grandes salas, de lado izquierdo había un sofá, un estante de revistas, una televisión de plasma, otras sillas y unas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, en medio del centro se encontraba el mostrador y una pantalla digital gigantesca arriba de este y del lado derecho era una tienda pokémon. Todo esto con aire acondicionado y música de ambiente (tema clásico del centro pokémon).

-Impresionante- dijo Lincoln.

-Eeeeeeveeee- dijo eevee impresionada.

-Nunca me aburro de venir aquí- dijo Stella.

-Hola bienvenidos al centro pokémon yo soy la enfermera Joy estoy para servirles- dijo la enfermera Joy con un tono suave haciendo que Lincoln se sonrojase un poco.

La enfermera era bien parecida, cuerpo delgado, tenía el pelo de color rosado con dos coletas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza., ojos celestes, piel blanca y una encantadora sonrisa. Usaba un traje de enfermera color rosa con blanco.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunto la enfermera Joy

-B-bueno mi eevee y mi poochyena tuvieron una batalla, están golpeados….podría revisarlos por favor….-dijo el peliblanco- mi nombre es Lincoln.

-Y yo soy Stella- dijo la chica

\- Un placer y no hay problema aquí en el centro pokémon es nuestro trabajo curar a los pokémon heridos - dijo la enfermera Joy sacando una bandeja- puedes dejar a tus pokémon es esta bandeja-

-Está bien eevee regresa- dijo Lincoln apuntando la pokébola hacia eevee.

-_Eeve eeeeveee veeeee-_ dijo eevee negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa no quieres entrar?- se preguntó Lincoln-

-Si no quiere entrar en su pokébola podemos llevarla en el carrito- dijo la enfermera- ¡chanseey trae el carro!-

_-Chaaaaansey-_ dijo el chansey de la enfermera Joy trayendo consigo una mesa con ruedas.

-Es un chansey- dijo Lincoln observando el pokémon de la enfermera Joy.

Era un pokémon en forma de huevo color rosa durazno, ojos pequeños boca pequeña, patas y brazos cortos, de su cabeza colgaban una especia de cabellos gruesos y en su estómago tenía una bolsa con un huevo y encima de su cabeza tenía una cofia como la de la enfermera Joy.

_-Chaaaan chanseey-_ dijo chansey alegremente.

-Aaaaaww tan adorable como siempre- dijo Stella.

-Ella es mi compañera y ayudante pokémon- dijo la enfermera Joy- ahora coloca tu pokébola y a eevee en el carrito-

-Vamos eevee- dijo Lincoln cargando a su pokémon pero este se metía en la camisa de Lincoln- eevee no va a pasar nada, la enfermera Joy te ayudara a sentirte mejor-

-Si me permites- dijo la enfermera acercándose a Lincoln y sacando a eevee de su camisa.

-Eevee eveee veeeeeee- chillo eevee tratando de safarse-

-Lo siento aún es muy tímida- dijo Lincoln-

-No te preocupes eevee me puedes confiar en mi solo quiero ayudarte- dijo suavemente

La enfermera dio la más cálida y hermosa sonrisa que cualquiera aiga visto en su vida, de pronto toda la habitación se tornó rosa y sorprendentemente eevee se calmó ante tal aura maternal.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Stella.

-Es mi trabajo…jiji-rio la enfermera.

-Grandioso enfermera Joy …..aquí está mi otro pokémon- dijo Lincoln entregando su pokébola.

-Muy bien Lincoln cuando estén listo te avisare- dijo la enfermera al retirarse- mientras se pueden relajar en el centro-

-Gracias- dijeron Stella y Lincoln.

====0====

Lincoln se sentó en el sofá y Stella fue a un vestidor en planta de arriba para cambiar su ropa mojada. En la sala de espera estuvieron unos 30 minutos leyendo algunas historietas, no conversaron mucho, solo que Stella aun le recordaba lo de su bicicleta hasta que un sonido les llamo la atención, era la señal de había terminado la enfermera.

-Lincoln tus pokémon ya están curados- dijo la voz de la enfermera.

El chansey de la enfermera Joy llego empujando el carrito con una pokébola y el eevee de Lincoln.

-Eeveeeeee- salto emocionada eevee hacia Lincoln

-Ese pequeño sí que está pegado a ti- dijo Stella

-Me alegro que te sientas mejor- dijo Lincoln mientras agarraba su pokébola- y espero que tu también te encuentres bien….gracias otra vez enfermera Joy-

-De nada Lincoln…. ¿otra cosa que en que te pueda ayudar?- pregunto la enfermera-

-Ahora que lo menciona si- dijo Lincoln sacando su pokedex- quisiera registrarme para la liga añil de este año-

-Una pokedex- dijo Stella impresionada- es la primera vez que veo una de cerca.

-Por supuesto Lincoln- dijo la enfermera tomando la pokedex de Lincoln- pero este año ya no es la liga añil-

-¿Qué? ¿no lo es?- dijo Lincoln confundido- ¿Por qué? ¿ no habrá liga?

-¿Que no lo sabes?- dijo Stella

-¿Que es lo que tengo que saber?- cuestiono Lincoln.

-Porque no lo miras por ti mismo- dijo la enfermera Joy presionando un control remoto hacia la pantalla de plasma y mostrando un programa informativo.

**¡HOLA ENTRENADORES SALVAJES SOY JAZZMAN Y VENGO AQUÍ CON ÚLTIMAS NOVEDADES DE LA LIGA POKÉMON!**

**( De la nada sale un presentador con un traje futurista y detrás de él salen varios videos de batallas en estadios, premiaciones, entre otras)**

**¡Me han informado que la federación de la liga pokémon ofrecerá este año un evento especial…así como lo oyen….por primera vez en la historia las dos regiones de kanto y johto organizaran un competición la cual se llamara la liga tohjo en honor a las cataratas que unen ambas regiones!**

**Este será una competencia ardiente amigos…las bases para participar en la liga son las siguientes y puedes elegir 3 opciones:**

**Reunir las 8 Medallas de los 8 gimnasios Pokémon, tras derrotar a sus respectivos líderes de gimnasio, Las medallas deben pertenecer a una sola región, 8 de kanto u 8 de johto.**

**Realizar el examen Pokémon en el Centro de admisiones de la Liga Pokémon, que consta de 3 fases: una teórica, otra de reconocimiento y una última de práctica. De aprobar las pruebas se entra directamente a la liga.**

**Si eres alumno del Instituto Técnico Pokémon o cualquier otra institución registrada y se aprueban los cursos, pasa directamente a la liga sin necesidad de tener ninguna medalla.**

**¡Nota importante amigos….. habrá un límite de tiempo más extendido para las vacantes…asi dense prisa por que se acaban… y recuerden todo el mundo puede participar!**

**¡POR AHORA ES TODO CAMARADAS, PARA MAS INFORACION VISITEN NUESTRA PAGINA…..JAZZMAN FUERA!**

Se apaga la tele.

**¡**Woooooow!- dijo Lincoln en shock

-Este año la competencia es tan atractiva que incluso vienen entrenadores de otras regiones- dijo la enfermera Joy.

-¡Competiré con personas de otras regiones!- exclamo Lincoln temblando de emoción- ¡ESTE SERÁ EL VIAJE MÁS EMOCIONANTE DE MI VIDA!-

-¿Un viaje emocionante? Mmmmm- pensó Stella sonriendo y maquinando algo en su cabeza.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Lincoln junto con su eevee salieran del centro pokémon inclusive había comprado algunos suministros, y detrás de él lo seguía Stella.

-Oye Stella lo de su bicicleta debo decirte que no tengo mucho dinero, si quieres le puedo decir al …- dijo Lincoln siendo interrumpido por la mano de Stella.

-Creo que ya se la forma en como me puedes pagar- dijo Stella- te acompañare en tu viaje-

-Espera ¿Qué?- dijo Lincoln confundido.

-Tú tienes una pokedex ¿cierto?,lo cual significa que tienes un patrocinio y por lo tanto tu ganas dinero y un bono cuando ganas una medalla ¿cierto?- dijo Stella

-¿Siiii?- respondió Lincoln.

-Entonces te ayudare a ganar en los gimnasios y así podrás reunir el dinero para comprarme una bicicleta- dijo Stella- y como castigo me ayudaras a mi también-

-¿Ayudarte en qué?- pregunto Lincoln.

_-¿Eeveee?-_ se preguntó eevee también.

-No termine de decirte pero soy coordinadora y me ayudaras en mi prácticas de –concurso- dijo Stella.

-¿Queeee?- exclamo Lincoln- espera no creo que sirva de….-

-Bien si todos están de acuerdo vámonos- dijo Stella- ¿dónde es el primer gimnasio?-

-Creo que en ciudad plateada pero te decía que…..- dijo Lincoln siendo interrumpido otra vez-

-¡ANDANDO!- grito Stella agarrando a Lincoln de la parte de atrás de la camisa y lo empezó arrastrar.

¡ESPERA STELLA PUEDO CAMINAR SOLO ESPERAAAAA STELAAAAAA!- grito Lincoln siendo arrastrado hasta la salida de ciudad verde.

**Lincoln ahora ha tiene un nuevo pokémon y también ha encontrado a una nueva e inesperada compañera de viaje la coordinadora Stella, ¿Qué mas pasara en su viaje? ¿atrapara mas pokémon? todo esto y más lo sabrán porque…**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..**

**Equipo actual**

**Lincoln.**

**Eevee. Lv 10. (Masculino)**

**Mov: Rapidez, embestida, ataque arena,ojitos tiernos.**

**Poochyena.?  
**

** Mov. Mordisco,aullido.**

**Stella.**

**?**

**Listo segundo capítulo y con el debut de Stella jajaja espero que a ustedes le haya gustado, en fin pásenla bien nos vemos hasta la próxima ;D.**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez si lo se he tardado y créanme que no es muy fácil cuando trabajas Lol XD, en fin espero que lo disfruten :D**

**The loud house es creación de Chris Savino y propiedad material e intelectual de Nickelodeon. **

**El contenido material e intelectual de los video juegos y el anime pokémon le pertenecen a sus creadores Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, Ken Sugimori , Nintendo/ Game freak y Pokémon Company respectivamente. **

**Los personajes y las referencias extras presentadas le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y franquicias.**

**Esta historia es escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**JUGANDO EN EL BOSQUE**

**La última vez que vimos a nuestro joven entrenador Lincoln estaba siendo arrastrado por su nueva amiga la coordinadora Stella hacia el bosque verde ¿Qué tipo de aventuras tendrán? Averigüémoslo… **

=Kanto Bosque verde (2: 35 PM)=

Justo en la entrada del bosque estaba Lincoln sentado en una roca junto a eevee como un espectador observando a ¿Stella?.

-Esto…será interesante- dijo Lincoln

-Y presentando a la maravillosa y talentosa Stellaaaaaa- grito Stella girando y haciendo una pose - y a su fiel compañera….

La coordinadora lanzo una pokébola al aire abriéndose para revelar a su pokémon. Era de baja estatura, ojos pequeños, era de color marrón tenía dos largas orejas que colgaban hacia enfrente, estaba cubierta de la cintura para abajo con una especia de pelaje hecho de algodón y tenía un moño naranja en su cabeza.

_-Bun buneary- _grito el pokémon.

-Ese pokémon es….- dijo Lincoln sacando su pokedex

_**-Buneary, el Pokémon conejo. Cuando detecta peligro extiende sus orejas para alertar y cuando hace frío las enrosca y se pone a dormir.**__**Cuando golpea con fuerza sus orejas enrolladas contra el suelo, puede saltar alcanzando una altura sorprendente- **_dijo Dexter.

-Es un pokémon de la región de Sinnoh- dijo Lincoln sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que lo es mi inicial especial- dijo Stella- yo soy originaria de ahí, vengo de pueblo hojas gemelas-

El buneary de Stella se acercó a eevee y el dio una amistosa sacudida de pata con sus orejas.

-_Bun bun-_ dijo alegremente

_-Eeeveeeee-_ rio eevee

-Genial…es la primera vez que veo uno es muy lindo…pero me hace preguntar ¿qué te trae hasta kanto?- pregunto Lincoln

-Pues me trae… esto- dijo Stella revisando su mochila e inmediatamente estrellándole en la cara una especie de poster que tenia de imagen una gran copa de plata y oro con grandes listones.

-Oye….eeem….veamos….gran festival Tohjo- leyó Lincoln con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿habrá también un gran festival en esta región?-

-Siiii no solo estarán organizando una liga también realizarán un gran festival, coordinadores de todo el mundo aprovecharan este evento para lucirse, mostrar sus mejores habilidades, es el escenario que cualquier coordinador quisiera pisar y yo estaré ahí- dijo Stella con determinación- y esa copa….la gran copa cinta será mía-

Al albino le agrado la actitud de Stella le recordaba a cierta hermana comediante cuando se ponía seria.

-Eres asombrosa jeje- dijo Lincoln

-Gracias- dijo Stella Guardando su poster- Mi primer objetivo en kanto es ciudad celeste-

-Oooh interesante - dijo Lincoln.

-Sip buneary hemos estado practicando mucho- dijo Stella con emoción- no puedo esperar-

-Jajaja -me recuerdas mucho a Luan- dijo Lincoln

-¿Luan?...me suena ese nombre- dijo Stella rascándose la barbilla.

-_Bun bun-_ dijo buneary imitando a su entrenador.

-Si quieres saberlo mi hermana Luan es coordinadora pokémon ahora se encuentra viajando por Sinnoh- dijo Lincoln

-Espera espera….. Luan….Luan Loud ¿es tu hermana?- dijo Stella sorprendida recibiendo una asentimiento del albino- aaam duh tienen el mismo apellido…..como no me di cuenta antes-

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Conocerla?…..adoro sus presentaciones de concurso, la he visto en mucho en televisión desde su debut, están graciosa y tan versátil- dijo Stella- el año pasado tuve la oportunidad de ver un concurso en que ella participo ganando su quinto listón-

-Si vi ese concurso….después de eso ella fue al gran festival de Sinnoh, no gano pero quedo entre la mejores 4- dijo Lincoln orgulloso de su hermana- ¿me preguntó si estará todavía haciendo presentaciones libres?-

-Y ahora que tengo a su hermano junto a mí me dirá todos sus secretos a así ganar mi primer listón- dijo Stella apuntando hacia Lincoln.

_-Buuuuneary-_ dijo buneary apuntando igualmente

_-¿Eeveeee?-_ eevee ladeo la cabeza

-¿Secretos?...oye es verdad que he ayudado a Luan antes pero no soy un experto en….- dijo Lincoln siendo jalado de la camisa otra vez-

-Vamos estamos perdiendo tiempo- dijo Stella.

-No podemos caminar como la gente normal- se quejó Lincoln mientras su eevee junto con buneary los seguían,

Los dos jóvenes entrenadores sin darse cuenta pasan por un árbol que tenía una especia de cartel que tenía la palabra cuidado y tenía la foto de dos personas entre las sombras.

====0====

En otra parte del bosque.

-Aquí el agente 53 y 54 reportándose- dijo una voz de mujer entre las sombras que sostenía un comunicador.

_-Actualicen su estado- _decía alguien en el comunicador

-Nos falta una cuarta parte del cargamento…estará listo para mañana- dijo un hombre- hasta ahora no hemos despertado sospechas…..solo algunos rumores-

-Nada de qué preocuparse- dijo la chica- ni siquiera el guardabosques de este lugar ha podido ubicarnos-

_-Bien recuerden que jefe no quiere que dañen el producto bajo ninguna circunstancia…ya saben lo valioso que es para el-_

-Entendido cambio y fuera- dijo la chica- hora de movernos prepara todo-

-Ya estoy en ello- dijo el varón

====0====

Regresando con Lincoln

-Dime ¿qué tipo alimento le da a sus pokémon?, ¿usa vestidos que combinan con su zapatos? ¿Cuál es su horario de entrenamiento?, ¿hace yoga?- pregunto Stella

Durante media hora Stella le preguntaba al Lincoln acerca de tipo de preparación que llevaba su hermana Luan en los concursos, y se podría decir que era algo fastidioso para el albino.

-Mira realmente no se ese tipo de cosas, es verdad yo la ayudaba con sus prácticas pero ella es la que formo su estilo, por ella misma- respondió Lincoln- y fue lo mismo con cada una de mis hermanas mayores-

-Mmmm o quizás sepas algo y no quieres nadie supere a tu hermanita- dijo Stella entrecerrando los ojos.

_-Bun buneary-_ dijo buneary imitando Stella

-Si quieres mi ayuda, puedo darte algunos consejos que le di a Luan antes - dijo Lincoln- y a ahora que estamos en ello ¿En cuántos concursos has participado?-

-Eeeemm yo bueno- dijo Stella nerviosa- es…este será mi primer concurso-

-ok ….está bien….¿ tienes alguna experiencia?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno…he hecho pequeños shows en los festivales de mi pueblo- dijo Stella tocándose los dedos- pero no es suficiente y por eso quería ver si algo de lo que practicaste con Luan me serviría-

-*Siigh* bien te ayudare en lo que pueda- dijo Lincoln- pero tu igual serás mi compañero en prácticas de batallas…. tengo que entrenar para mi primer gimnasio-

-Dalo por hecho- dijo Stella levantando un pulgar- y así pagaras mi bicicleta-

El albino solo rodo los ojos ante esa última aclaración

Los chicos continuaron su caminata por el bosque extrañamente silencioso hasta que Stella pregunto

-Oye dijiste hace rato que con cada una de tus hermanas….¿cuantas hermanas tienes?- pregunto Stella.

Y como cada vez que le hacen esa pregunta Lincoln respondió lentamente- tengo…10…hermanas-

-¿Huh?-Stella se congelo- espera creo que no te escuche bien dijiste "10 hermanas"-

Aja- asintió el Lincoln y luego saco de su mochila una foto familiar- este son mis hermanas- Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, las gemelas Lana y Lola, Lisa y la más pequeña Lily yo soy el hijo de en medio.

Stella sorprendió bastante era una enorme familia, no se imaginaba la vida con tantas personas en su casa, ya que era hija única.

_-¿Buneaaaaary?-_ dijo buenary sorprendida

_-¿Eeveeee?-_ eevee igual se sorprendió

-Wooow debe ser una fiesta cuando están juntos- rio Stella

-Así es y no las cambiaría por nada- dijo Lincoln para el gusto de Stella a ver que amaba a su familia- bueno creo que será mejor que continuemos-

-Oh es cierto- dijo Stella-

Ambos jóvenes continuaron avanzando habían recorrido un buen tramo del área boscosa, siguieron conversando de otros temas, y esperaban ver pokémon pero extrañamente no habían a la vista.

Es extraño no he visto a ningún pokémon en todo el camino- dijo Lincoln con la esperanza de atrapar algo.

-Tienes razón es primavera, es la época del año que debería de rebosar de tipos insecto- dijo Stella

-¿Migraron quizás?- dijo Lincoln dudando de su suposición- o quizás…AUCH.

De repente el peliblanco choco su cabeza con algo que colgaba de un árbol y cayó en sus manos

-¿Que es esto?- dijo Lincoln levantando el objeto

El objeto era parecido a un tipo de crisálida color amarillo mostaza que tenía dos enormes ojos negros e inmediatamente saco su pokedex.

_**-Kakuna el pokémon capulllo, permanece prácticamente inmóvil al encaramarse a los árboles, aunque la actividad interna de su organismo tiene un ritmo frenético, pues se prepara para su evolución. Prueba de esto es la alta temperatura de su caparazón.**_\- dijo Dexter.

-Huh bueno al menos el bosque no esta tan vacío- dijo Lincoln- no es así pequeñito-

-Zzzzzzzz- zumbo el kakuna

-Eh Lincoln creo que deberías ver esto- dijo Stella

Volteando a ver dónde estaba su compañera jadeo al ver los que sus ojos contemplaban, un área llena de kakunas colgando de los árboles, fácilmente podría haber más de 200.

-Esto es un nido- dijo Stella

-Espera si esto es un nido de kakunas esto quiere de..cir- Lincoln se congelo de horror al darse cuenta en la situación en que estaban y un repentino sonido de zumbidos furiosos lo comprobó.

De la nada cientos de Beedrill se juntaron con su chirrido salvaje viendo a los dos intrusos y apuntándolos con sus aguijones.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ¨- zumbaron los beedrills.

-Stella corre- dijo Lincoln

-¿Qué?- dijo Stella con miedo

-¡CORREEEEEE!- grito Lincoln-

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!- grito Stella

_-¡EVEEEEEEEE…BUNEARYYYY!-_ gritaron los pokémon

El grupo empezó a correr desesperadamente entre los arboles huyendo del mortal enjambre, Stella por su parte se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡¿Lincoln te trajiste al kakuna?- exclamo Stella

Y efectivamente Lincoln estaba corriendo con el kakuna aún es sus manos

-Lo siento entre en pánico y se me olvido dejarlo- dijo Lincoln aun corriendo

-Pues suéltalo si no nos dejaran de perseguir- reclamo Stella

-No lo voy a soltar mientras corro se puede lastimar- respondió Lincoln- y no quiero detenerme para que me destrocen el trasero con sus aguijones.-

Mientras aún estaban discutiendo los beedrills empezaron a disparar misiles agujas.

-AAAAAHHH WOOOW OUCH- grito Stella esquivando las agujas sin embargo una le rozo el cabello- oye cuidado con mi cabello…se acabó buneary usa rayo de hielo-

-¿sabe rayo de hielo?...genial- dijo Lincoln impresionado.

_-Buuuuunaery_\- gruño buneary disparando un rayo de hiello hacia el emjanbre.

El ataque gélido derribo a una cuantos pero aún seguían apareciendo más y más.

-Mi turno eevee usa velocidad- ordeno Lincoln

-Eeveeee- gruño eevee lanzando sus estrellas.

Y al igual que buneary derribo a varios pero esto desistían de la persecución

-Veré si el pokedex tiene algo para detenerlos- dijo Lincoln consultado su dispositivo mientras seguían corriendo.

_**-Beedrill, el Pokémon abeja venenosa. Beedrill vuela rápidamente y ataca usando sus aguijones venenosos en sus patas y cola, defienden su territorio a toda costa. No es conveniente acercarse a su colmena, por seguridad. Si se les molesta, todo un enjambre atacará ferozmente.- **_dijo Dexter.

-¡No me digas lo que es obvio!- exclamo Lincoln

-Lincoln no creo que podamos seguir corriendo para siempre- dijo Stella cansada.

Sin darse cuenta el enjambre los encerró en un círculo, ahora si estaban atrapados y a la merced de sus aguijones, eevee y buneary estaban a la defensiva.

Seguían ordenando ataques de velocidad y rayo de hielo pero los beedrills no reducían sus números

-Rayos esto no tiene fin- dijo Lincoln frustrado.

-No pensé que acabaría aquí ni siquiera pude hacer mi debut en un concurso- dijo Stella triste.

-Oigan esperen esperen… aquí tengo su kakuna, lo siento si lo tome por error, lo dejare aquí, olvidamos todo, y nos dejan ir …bien ¿qué dicen?- dijo Lincoln dejando al kakuna en el suelo-

Pero sin embargo la respuesta de los beedrills fue un zumbido feroz y sus aguijones brillando.

-Creo que no les gusto tu trato-dijo Stella abrazando a Lincoln junto a buneary e eevee y cerrando los ojos- fue un gusto conocerte-

-Hay mama….¿hasta aquí llego tu hijo?- dijo Lincoln cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor pero de pronto.

-Butterfree usa Somnífero-

Una enorme ráfaga de polvo brillante color verde cubrió a todo el emjambre haciendo que los beedrills cayeran dormidos uno por uno.

-¿Lincoln…. ya estamos muertos?-pregunto Stella aun con los ojos cerrados

Lincoln al no sentir dolor abrió un ojo y vio la escena todos los beedrills que los perseguían estaban dormidos incluso algunos roncaban, estaba muy conmocionado a la vez confundido

-Chicos miren- dijo Lincoln asombrado

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Stella

_-¿Eeveee? ¿buneary?-_ preguntaron los pokemon

-Creo que puedo responderle a eso señorita.- dijo una voz grave

De entre los arboles salía un hombre alto fornido, cabello muy corto con un gran bigote, venia vestido con un traje para kendo, "un kendogi" color azul oscuro, calzaba dos sandalias, en su cabeza portaba un sombrero de paja tipo "kasa" y en su cintura traía una katana en su funda.

-Mi butterfree los saco de un gran aprieto- dijo el espadachín apuntando a su pokémon.

_-Freeeeeee-_ chillo butterfree

Tenía forma de mariposa, color azul con dos grande ojos rojos, tenía colmillos, dos antenas y un par de alas grandes color blanco con algunos detalles.

-Mi nombre es samurái- respondió el espadachín- ¿están bien?

-Si estamos bien- respondieron ambos-

-_Bun bun…eveeeee-_ asintieron sus pokémon

-Es bueno saberlo….me podrían decir ¿quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿cómo se metieron es ese problema?- pregunto Samurái

Antes de responderle ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que aún estaban abrazados, se miraron unos segundos y rápidamente se separaron, graciosamente Lincoln se rascaba la nuca y Stella se sobaba el brazo, ambos con la cara enrojecida, algo que al buneary de Stella le dio risa.

-_Bun buuunn bun_\- rio buneary

-Cállate- dijo Stella aun sonrojada.

-Ejem …..si bueno lo que paso fue estábamos atravesando el bosque verde y por accidente nos tropezamos con un nido de beedrills y por el pánico me traje conmigo a ese kakuna- dijo Lincoln apuntando al pokémon capullo- por cierto mi nombre es Lincoln Loud-

-El mío es Stella- dijo la chica.

-Ya veo un gusto conocerlos, pensé que era de uno de eso misteriosos ladrones de pokémon- dijo samurái-

-¿Ladrones de pokémon?- dijeron ambos.

-Deben estar agotados y también sus pokémon, vengan a mi cabaña les explicare en el camino- dijo samurái.

-Y ¿que les pasara a los beedrills?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Descuida en 10 minutos despertaran- dijo Samurái.

-Entonces- dijo Lincoln agarrando al kakuna del suelo y colocándolo cerca de un árbol- cuando despierten aquí te encontraran-

_-Eeveeee-_ dijo eevee acariciando la cabeza de kakuka.

-Muy bien andando- dijo samurái- butterfree regresa.

_-Freeee-_ dijo el pokémon mariposa regresando a su pokébola

El samurái les había explicado que él era el guardabosques del bosque verde, protegiendo y cuidando la vida natural de los tipo insecto como de los entrenadores que entraban, pero desde hace una semana los pokémon se veían cada vez menos, y en esta época del año no ha habido cortejos y actividad de apareamiento lo cual lo extraño mucho, había estado patrullando pero no encontró nada extraño hasta ayer que vio a dos personas sospechosas.

-¿Dos personas sospechosas?- pregunto Lincoln –

-Así es estoy seguro que ellos son los responsables, los pokémon no cambian sus hábitos tan rápidamente- dijo samurái- pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada-

-Eso es extraño- dijo Lincoln- por cierto….muchas gracias por salvarnos-

-Si muchas gracias si no hubieras estado ahí tendríamos más agujeros que un Shuckle- dijo Stella.

-No hay de que, es mi trabajo- dijo samurái con una sonrisa- mira llegamos

-Wow- dijo Stellla.

Llegaron a una enorme caballa hecha puramente de madera, con una base de roca, su estructura era fuerte, grandes ventanas y tenía una puerta grande tallada con detalles de dibujos de pokémon insecto. Al entrar era mejor había, una chimenea, muebles, mesas, sillas y una cama, parecía que los hizo un maestro carpintero muy profesional.

-¿Tu hiciste todo esto?- pregunto Stella maravillada- eres un gran artista-

-Bueno no solo soy bueno con la espada- dijo Samurái alagado por el cumplido- tengo algunas bayas para que sus pokémon recuperen la energía-

-Gracias samurái- agradecieron ambos.

Ya dentro de la cabaña eevee y buneary comían y descansaban y Lincoln junto a Stella conversaban con Samurái en una mesa llena de galletas y tazas humeantes.

-Así que un entrenador y una coordinadora- dijo Samurái sirviendo te.

-Gracias- dijo Lincoln tomando su taza- estamos de viaje juntos hacia ciudad plateada-

-Y también a cuidad celeste en donde será mi primer concurso- dijo Stella comiendo galletas- eso es lo que me dijeron-

-Dos espíritus jóvenes embarcándose en un aventura- dijo samurái- eso es inspirador, últimamente no ha habido entrenadores debido a la escases de pokémon-

-A decir verdad me sorprende eso de la desaparición de los pokémon-dijo Stella tomando su te- aún queda esos beedrills-

-Se podría decir que durante esta época son los agresivos, quizás les dieron problemas a esos ladrones- dijo samurái- ha sido frustrante no poder cazarlos esos sin vergüenzas….cuando los vea les voy a…..-

¡POM!

Sorpresivamente un gran golpe se oyo detrás de la puerta tallada con si algo hubiera chocado, alertando todos, samurái abrió la puerta y vio a un beedrill muy debilitado con un kakuna en sus brazos.

-Oye es el kakuna que sostuve- dijo Lincoln- ¿pero qué paso?-

El beedrill que yacía en el suelo con su aguijón apunto hacia una dirección

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Stella.

-Problemas eso quiere decir- dijo samurái agarrando su katana y sus pokébolas- algo debió pasarle a los beedrills…..y creo saber quién es-

-Vamos contigo- dijo Lincoln- beedrill entra a la cabaña junto con kakuna estarás más seguro…eevee vámonos-

_-Eeveeeee-_ exclamo eevee saltando al hombre de Lincoln.

-Tu tambien buneary- dijo Stella.

_-Buneeeeeary_\- grito buneary

El trio se dirigió rápidamente a donde apunto beedrill y cuando llegaron no podía creer lo que veían, era gran camión blindado color negro, y arriba de este tenía incrustado una pokébola de color totalmente negro del tamaño de una pelota de playa y de esta disparaba rayos rojos que atrapa a los beedrills en su interior que intentaban escapar.

-No sé qué pasó pero debo agradecer que estuvieran medio dormidos- dijo una mujer vestida de ropa militar negra con una NR estampado en su hombro y pasamontañas negro- así hace más fácil mi trabajo-

-Creo que no hay necesidad de esperar hasta mañana hoy mismo podemos llevarlos- dijo un hombre con la misma vestimenta.

-¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?- grito samurái

-Oh mierda- dijo uno de los villanos

-Los están atrapando en esa clase de pokébola- dijo Lincoln señalando la camioneta.

-Es como una super pokébola- dijo Stella

-Valla hasta que nos encontraste- dijo con sarcasmo la mujer- ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?-

-No tanto como me llevara barrer el piso con ustedes- dijo Samurái.

-¿Qué le hacen a esos pokémon?- pregunto Stella

-Samurái tenía razón, son los responsables que estén desapareciendo los pokémon- acuso Lincoln.

-Jeje culpable- dijo el chico de negro.

-¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?- exigió Samurái desenfundando su espada-

-Si tanta curiosidad tienen solo les puedo decir que soy la recluta 53 y mi compañero es el 54- dijo la recluta

-Hey- solo asintió el recluta masculino.

-Y ¿qué hacemos aquí?…pues nosotros solo estábamos "jugando en el bosque"- dijo la recluta muy tétricamente mientras sacaba un látigo.

-Esto se pondrá feo- dijo Lincoln mirando a los espectadores.

**Ahora nuestros héroes junto a samurái encontraron a los responsables de las desapariciones de los pokémon del bosque, los reclutas misteriosos 53 y 54 ¿pasara ahora?¿ Lo podrán detener? Y ¿Cuáles son sus planes? Todo esto y más lo sabrán porque….**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..**

**Equipo actual**

**Lincoln.**

**Eevee. Lv 10. (Masculino) ****Mov: Rapidez, embestida, ataque arena, ojitos tiernos.**

**Poochyena. Lv. 11 (Maculino) ****Mov: aullido, mordida.**

**Stella.**

**Buneary. Lv 11. (Femenino) ****Mov: Rayo de hielo.**

**Y tercer capitulo, en serio tarde pero bueno ya está…para el próximo capítulo habrá una sorpresa... pásenla bien nos vemos hasta la próxima ;D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez nuevo capitulo al fin jajaja espero que lo disfruten :D**

**The loud house es creación de Chris Savino y propiedad material e intelectual de Nickelodeon. **

**El contenido material e intelectual de los video juegos y el anime pokémon le pertenecen a sus creadores Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, Ken Sugimori , Nintendo/ Game freak y Pokémon Company respectivamente. **

**Los personajes y las referencias extras presentadas le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y franquicias.**

**Esta historia es escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**BATALLA POR EL BOSQUE**

**La última vez que vimos a nuestro héroes estaban a junto a samurái a punto de enfrentarse a los misterios reclutas ladrones ¿Cómo saldrán de esta?**

=Kanto Bosque verde (4: 40 PM)=

-¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?- exigió samurái desfundando su espada-

-Si tanta curiosidad tienen solo te puedo decir que soy la recluta 53 y mi compañero es el 54- dijo la recluta

-Hey- solo asintió el recluta masculino.

-Y ¿qué hacemos aquí?…pues nosotros solo estábamos "jugando en el bosque"- dijo la recluta muy tétricamente mientras sacaba un látigo- ¿quieren jugar?-

-No creo que me guste ese juego- dijo Stella.

-Ni a mí tampoco….pinsir sal ahora- grito Samurái

De la pokébola de samurái salió un enorme pokémon insecto color marrón que encima de su cabeza tenía unas largas pinzas afiladas y tenía una boca vertical con dientes pequeños.

Wow – dijo Lincoln sacando su pokedex rápidamente.

_**-Pinsir el pokémon escarabajo fuerte. Este temido y peligroso Pokémon usa sus poderosas pinzas para prensar y aplastar a sus oponentes, son tan afiladas que pueden cortar un árbol-. Este Pokémon no soporta el frío- **_dijo la Pokedex.

-Se ve fuerte- dijo Lincoln- y tampoco me quedare atrás eevee ve al frente …y tú también amigo-

Lincoln inmediatamente lanza su pokébola liberando al poochyena que había atrapado soltando un aullido.

_-Aauuuuuuraaaa_\- gruño poochyena para mirar a Lincoln algo enojado.

-Oye sé que estas molesto por lo de antes pero este no es buen momento- dijo Lincoln señalando al enemigo.

Al ver la situación el pokémon oscuro a regañadientes decide pelear para su nuevo dueño nuevo y seguido de eso buneary salta igual al frente.

_-Bun bun-_ dijo buneary dando puñetazos.

-A que lindo ¿dónde sacaron esos pokémon? ¿de una caja de cereal? Jajaja -dijo la lanzando 2 pokébolas - voy ponerlos en su lugar...54-

-A la orden- dijo el recluta masculino soltando dos pokébolas igualmente.

Disipándose los destellos se materializaron dos pares de pokémon, el primer par eran cuadrúpedos con forma canina de color negro con naranja unas vendas blancas en sus tobillos, al igual que en su lomo y una figura con forma de un cráneo sobre su cabeza y el segundo par eran dos esperas con rostros sonriente de color purpura con muchas protuberancias y de ellas soltaban gas. 2 houndour y 2 koffing.

-Houndour usen giro de fuego- dijo la recluta 53 azotando el látigo.

\- Koffing usen residuos- dijo el recluta 54.

Ambos pares de pokémon obedecieron los pokémon oscuros desataron de sus hocicos una ráfaga de fuego en forma de espiral y los venenosos dispararon una lluvia de mugre que se dirigían rápidamente hacia nuestros héroes.

-Contrataca buneary con rayo de hielo- ordeno Stella

-Eevee velocidad- ordeno Lincoln.

-Pinsir roca afilada- ordeno samurái

Los ataques colisionaron provocando una onda expansiva tan fuerte que mandó a volar a los beedrills que aun yacían en el suelo.

-Idiota se están alejando …..no te quedes ahí parado termina de atraparlos mientras los entretenemos- reclamo la recluta 53- houndour …koffing continúen el ataque-

-Ok ok ...espera…activando pokébola titán- dijo el recluta 54 con una tablet en sus manos.

Mientras los proyectiles de fuego y lodo entretenían a nuestros héroes, la pokébola negra gigante que estaba arriba de su vehículo todo terreno empezó a brillar y a disparar más rayos rojos para atrapar a los beedrills restantes.

-Oh no lo harán pinsir usa tijera x- ordeno samurái

-Es inútil houndour usen colmillo ígneo- ordeno la recluta 53 azotando el látigo.

_-Aaauuuuu_-aullaron los houndour acumulando fuego en sus dientes.

Los brazos del enorme pinsir brillaron y los cruzo en forma de x para atacar pero fue interceptado por los hocicos llameantes de los houndour mordiendo un brazo cada uno provocándole dolor al pokémon insecto.

_-GGRRRRR-_ grito adolorido pinsir

-Maldición- se quejó Samurái- usa roca afilada-

La orden se dio sin embargo pinsir no se podía mover.

-Lo siento Samurái pero si tu pokémon está atrapado con movimientos de tipo fuego no podrá hacer mucho- dijo arrogantemente la recluta femenina.

_-Demonios son más peligroso de lo que pensé-_ pensó Samurái- _entrenarlos así de agresivos-_

Mientras Lincoln y Stella aun esquivaban los misiles de lodo de los koffing sin poder hacer mucho para evitar que la enorme pokébola siga tragando beedrills

-¿Cómo es posible que entren tantos en una sola pokébola?- dijo Lincoln aún pendiente de la batalla- eevee usa velocidad y poochyena esquiva y usa mordida-

-Buneary usa rayo de hielo- ordeno Stella

_-Buneeearry….eeveeee….roaaaarrr-_ gruñeron los pokémon.

Terminando la orden las ráfagas de estrellas y de rayo de hielo chocaron con los desperdicios explotando en el aire y los colmillos de poochyena no dieron con su objetivo ya que koffing los esquivo.

-¿Te gusta? Lo llamamos pokébola titán, aun es un prototipo pero puede atrapar a más de 300 especies- dijo el recluta masculino.

-Y ¿que planean hacer con todos esos pobres pokémon?- pregunto Stella.

-¿Acaso planear contrabandear o algo así?- acuso Lincoln

-No es de su incumbencia sus mente no comprenderían el objetivo del equipo Neo rocket- dijo el recluta 54

-¿Neo rocket? ¿Tiene que ver con el equipo rocket? O ¿con ese Giovanni?- pregunto samurái intrigado.

-Oye nos relaciones con ese imbécil nuestro líder es más….- dijo el recluta 54 para luego ser callado con un latigazo en su trasero- AUUUCHH ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?-

-¡Se supone que somos un secreto pedazo de idiota no andes soltando información!- dijo la recluta 53 irritada- y ya saben demasiado koffing gas veneno-

_-Kooooooofinnnnnnng-_ gruñeron los koffing abriendo sus bocas.

Los pokémon gaseosos liberaron grandes bocanadas de gas purpura directamente a sus oponentes.

-Oh no chicos aléjense ustedes y sus pokémon …. no lo respiren- advirtió Samurái- pinsir –

-No te molestes esos houndour están entrenados para no soltar a su presa- dijo la recluta 53.

Lamentablemente pinsir aun forcejeaba con los houndour que lo mordían aun con los colmillos en llamas, y para entonces fue demasiado tarde para eevee, buneary ya estaban envenenados excepto poochyena que logró esquivarlo.

_-Cof cof…eevee…..cof…buneary-_ se quejaron los pokémon para luego caer a suelo

-¡EEVEE!…..¡BUNEARY!- gritaron ambos entrenadores.

Lincoln junto con Stella fue corriendo hacia sus pokémon que estaban empezando asentirse mal debido a veneno.

-Buneary ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Stella queriendo llorar

-_Bun..bunn-_ dijo buneary débilmente.

-Eevee resiste- dijo Lincoln

_-Ee…..veeee_\- dijo eevee con esfuerzo.

-No se preocupen niños pronto les harán compañía- dijo la recluta femenina- koffing usa gas veneno-

-Sal butterfree y usa tornado- dijo Samurái liberando a su segundo pokémon

-_Freeeeee-_ grito butterfree agitando sus alas y despejando el gas venenoso

-¿Crees que me he rendido?- dijo Samurái apuntando con su espada y tomando posición de combate - voy terminar esto chicos, saquen a sus pokémon de aquí….pueden usar mi butterfree-

-Vaya vaya así que también entrar en la fiesta muy bien- dijo la recluta 53 girando su látigo- bailemos-

-Stella vamos- dijo Lincoln agarrando a la chica de la mano para poner a salvo a sus pokémon- tú también poochyena-

_-Roaarr-_ gruño el pokémon tipo siniestro siguiendo a Lincoln

-No escaparan koffing usen residuos- ordeno el recluta masculino

-Butterfree usa tornado- ordeno Lincoln al pokémon mariposa.

_-Freeeeee-_ chillo butterfree

La ráfaga de aire mando a volar los proyectiles de lodo exitosamente incluso golpeo a los koffing pero estos aún no se rendían y continuaron disparando.

-Continua con tornado butterfree- ordeno Lincoln

-Sigan presionando, ya casi terminamos- dijo el recluta 54 disparando rayos rojos a lo beedrills atrapándolos.

Lincoln y Stella junto a poochyena se ocultaron detrás de un árbol cubriéndose se los ataques de los koffing aun con butterfree al frente.

-Lincoln ¿Qué vamos hacer?- pregunto Stella asustada.

-Yo…no lo sé- dijo Lincoln mirando a su eevee enfermizo.

Del otro lado samurai estaba peleando con la recluta 53 esquivando y bloqueando los latigazos que esta le lanzaba con su espada.

-Hey hey ¿Qué pasa samurái? ¿Creí que ibas a detenernos?- dijo la recluta 53 azotando a diestra y siniestra al espadachín- ¿es todo lo que tienes?-

-Ni se acerca- dijo Samurái aun cubriéndose con la espada y mirando hacia pinsir- solo observa como liberare a mi compañero y te derrotare-

El aprisionado pinsir aun con los houndour mordiendo con sus colmillos llameantes, sus brazos asintió a su entrador

Dando varios saltos hacia atrás Samurái colocándose lo suficiente cerca de pinsir lentamente coloca su espada frente a él, desde la base de su espada había algo que brillaba, una piedra en forma de rombo verde que estaba incrustada.

-¿¡Eso es una!?- pensó la recluta 53 asustándose al ver la pieza y velozmente atacando con más agresividad a espadachín- ¡No te lo permitiré!-

En un moviendo rápido envolvió su látigo alrededor de su espada y luego la electrifico dañando a samurái y soltando dicha arma.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-grito samurái arrodillándose

-¡SAMURAI!-gritaron los niños

-Infeliz y pensar que tenías escondido algo así- dijo la recluta 53 muy enojada y pateando la espada lejos- ya me canse de estos juegos-

La villana envolvió el látigo alrededor del cuello de samurái ahorcándolo.

-Aaarrgh- se quejó el espadachín por falta de aire-

-Noooo- lloro Stella

-Nadie aquí saldrá vivo…..ni tu ni esos niños- dijo la recluta femenina- ¿ya terminaste?-

-Listo hasta el último de los beedrill- dijo el recluta masculino desactivando la pokébola titán.

-Esto no está pasando- dijo Stella llorando.

-Bien….hasta nunca- dijo la recluta electrificando el látigo

-¡NOOOOOOO!- grito Lincoln cerrando los ojos- ehh?

Extrañamente el albino no escucho el grito de samurái ….en realidad no escucho nada abrió los ojos y de repente todo se congelo y estaba en blanco y negro

-¿Qué….que está pasando?- pregunto el albino.

Y tal como alguien viera una pintura en un museo contemplado cada trazo cada detalle, ahí estaba Lincoln observando la escena congelada, el recluta 54 con talet en mano termino de capturar a los beedrills en el vehículo, la recluta femenina tenia atado por el cuello a samurái, la espada de samurái estaba a unos 5 metros de él, los koffing seguían atacando y butterfree se defendía con tornado, Pinsir intentaba sacudirse los houndour, Stella estaba soltando algunas lágrimas, eevee y buneary habían sido envenenados y el único pokémon que tenía disponible era poochyena.

Ahí estaba todo cada detalle, en su corta vida Lincoln no había experimentado tal experiencia si bien estaba acostumbrado pensar bajo presión sobre todo en casa con sus exigentes hermanas, pero esto como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar.

-Esto es extraño…..eeeh?- dijo Lincoln mirando algo que se desprendía de su pie.

Varias línea de luz de vario colores nacía de la planta de los pies y como una flecha se dirigía hacia su poochyena que brillaba por una razón, luego hacia pinsir, luego hacia la recluta 53, luego hacia la espada de Samurái, luego hacia Stella luego hacia butterfree que igualmente brillaba y por ultimo escucho una especie de zumbido que se acercaba.

-¿Que son estas cosas? ¿Qué significa?- dijo Lincoln más que asustado, confundido mirando las líneas- espera …..eso es-

El peliblanco inmediatamente se pone en posición con una mirada decidida, aunque no sabía que estaba pasando, ahora las ideas y la información le llegaban en su mente, él tenía un plan.

-¡Poochyena usa golpe bajo hacia esa mujer ahora!- exclamo Lincoln que a su vez corría hacia la espada de Samurái

Poochyena obedeció y con toda su velocidad acato la orden uso sus patas brillantes color lila para atacar a la villana

-Que cara….AOOOOOUUHHHH- gimio con fuerza la recluta al ser golpeada en el arde del vientre con mucha fuerza y ser mandad a volar.

-¡53!- grito el recluta 54- koffing ataquen al niño-

-¡BUTTERFREE USA CONFUSIÓN!- grito Lincoln y a la vez tomo la espada de Samurái y se la lanzo- ¡SAMURÁI TOMA!-

Por reflejo Samurái tomo su espada y su vez butterfree usa su ataque psíquico para detener a los koffings haciéndolo chocar entre si

-¡BIEN PENSADO!- grito samurái quitándose el látigo.

_-Koooooooooo-_ se quejaron los pokémon de gas.

-¡STELLA SU TABLET!- grito Lincoln

Stella se quedó segundos pensativa y luego su mente hizo click, se secó las lágrimas y decidió actuar

-Ya entendí…..AAAAHHHH-corrió estela sosteniendo una rama que tenía cerca.

-Niña tonta si piensa que voy a dejarte qu…Puuaargg- se quejó el recluta

De la nada un kakuna brillante se estrelló contra el rostro del maleante soltando así la tablet.

-Lo tengo- dijo Stella agarrando la tablet- santo cielo que disparo ¿de dónde viniste?-

Su pregunta fue aclarada viendo un beedrill quien fue que lo había lanzado y levantando otra vez al kakuna.

-Tienes un buen brazo- felicito Stella - ahora ¿cómo rayos funciona esto?-

-¡AAARRRGH ME ROMPISTE MI NARIZ!- grito el recluta 54 sangrando a través del pasamontañas- me las pagaras-

El soldado saco una pistola tipo laser y el apunto al kakuna y al beedrill

-¡Cuidado!- grito Lincoln empujando a la pareja insecto lejos del disparo laser- ¡poochyena quítale esa arma!-

_-Rooooarrr-_ gruño poochyena mordiendo la mano del maleante y luego destrizando el arma con sus colmillos

-¡MALDITO NIÑO! ¡HOUNDOURS ATAQUEN!- grito el recluta masculino.

Los pokémon de fuego soltaron a pinsir y se dirigieron hacia Stella y a Lincoln.

-No si lo evito …..pinsir- dijo Samurái con su espada en mano- ahora-

_-Grrrrrrr-_Pinsir aun con sus quemaduras se pone en posición.

De la joya en forma de rombo con una marca con forma de insecto empieza a brillar envolviendo a samurái mientras hace unos movimientos junto a su espada, pinsir por su parte estaba reuniendo energía.

-Wooooow ¿que es eso?- pregunto Stella.

-No me la puedo creer es un…..-dijo Lincoln-

-¿¡MOVIMIENTO Z!?- grito de pánico el recluta.

-Guadaña sedosa- dijo Samurái finalizando sus movimientos.

De la boca de pinsir salieron varios hebras de seda de gigantesco tamaño envolviendo a los dos houndour en un enorme capullo, para luego ser girados por una cuerda de seda como una honda estrellándose con todos los arboles a su alrededor llevándose con el a su paso los dos koffing y al recluta 54, para asi finalizar su moviento estrellándose con fuerza contra y siendo levantado en el aire para ser cordados por las enormes pinzas de pinzir en un moviendo rápido digno de un maestro de la espada.

-Genial- dijeron Lincoln y Stella viendo como los maleantes en suelo derrotados

_-Roooarr-_ gruño poochyena impresionado.

_-Siiiigh_….bien hecho amigo- dijo Samurai enfundado su espada.

_-Grrrrr_\- asintió pinsir

-Lincoln toma estas bayas meloc y dásela a eevee y a buneary- dijo Samurái sacando la baya de su manga.

-Enseguida…vamos poochyena- dijo Lincoln tomando las bayas y dirigiéndose a los pokémon envenenados.

-¿Stella podemos liberar a los pokémon?- pregunto Samurái

-No lo sé esta cosa es muy complicada- dijo Stella dirigiéndose al vehículo blindado- hey ahí más pokébolas enormes adentro del camión-

-Eevee..come esto- dijo Lincoln dándole la baya meloc a su pokémon- tu también buneary-

_-Eevee *munch* bueanry _*_munch*-_ comieron los pokémon

-Con eso debe pasar el efecto del veneno- dijo Lincoln alegremente

-Oigan creo que encontré como liberarlos- dijo Stella revisando la tablet-

-¡ALEJA TUS MANOS DE ESO!- grito una voz enfurecida

-No te rindes ¿eh?- dijo Samurái

-¿Rendirme? una mierda…. no tienes idea de lo que nos pasara si no cumplimos nuestra misión- dijo la recluta 53 agarrándose el abdomen-

Stella aun jugaba con la Tablet hasta que apareció un botón digital color rojo que decia "liberación"

-Oooh me pregunto ¿que hará este botón?- dijo Stella con malicia.

-No lo hagas- suplico la recluta.

-Oops- presiono Stella

El vehículo blindado empezó a temblar las pokébolas titán se abrieron para luego explotar en una gama de rayos color azul liberando a todos los pokémon tipo insecto que habían capturado. Beedrills, butterfree, ledyba, ledian, Metapod, kakuna, caterpie, weedle, ariados, spinarak, yanma, incluso Kricketot.

El recluta 54 que aun yacía en el suelo cubierto de seda se levantó adolorido para luego ver con terror el enorme enjambre.

-Aahhh mierda- maldijo el recluta

-Vaya son muchos-dijo Lincoln acercándose con los demás pokémon.

_-Bun bun-_ dijo el pokémon conejo saltando hacia Stella-

-Buneary me alegra que estés bien- dijo Stella abrazando a su pokémon.

_*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*_

-Se oyen enojados- dijo Lincoln oyendo los zumbidos de rabia de los pokémon insecto liberados.

-Enojados es quedarse corto- dijo Samurái-

Y samurái tenía razón los pokémon insecto empezaron a atacar ambos maleantes y al camión blindado con ataques de misiles agujas, piquetes venosos, chirridos, entre otros ataques poderosos, provocando que este último explotara.

¡KAAAABOOOOOM!

-Cúbranse- dijo Samurái se tiro al suelo evitando la onda expansiva de la explosión y todos lo imitaron.

En área se llenó humo negro y tomo varios minutos es despejarse.

-Wow _cof cof-_ dijo Lincoln levantándose después del estallido- ¿están todos bien?..¿eevee? ¿poochyena?

-_Eeveeeee…rooorar-_ asintieron sus pokémon

-si estamos bien …..eso fue un final explosivo jeje- bromeo Stella junto a buneary.

-Por favor no empieces a decir chistes- se quejó Lincoln

-Oops lo siento….jajaja- dijo Stella- oigan ¿dónde están los malos?-

Al despejarse el humo se dieron cuenta de que ambos reclutas y sus pokémon no estaban

-¡Escaparon!- exclamo Lincoln

-Aprovecharon el humo- dijo Samurái- bueno no importa dudo que vuelvan por aquí un largo tiempo….lo importante es que los pokémon insecto están a salvo-

-Ya lo creo les pateaste el trasero con ese super movimiento- dijo Stella- fue tan genial-

-¿Dónde conseguiste un cristal Z?- pregunto Lincoln con curiosidad el cristal incrustado en la katana- son muy raros-

-Digamos que fue un obsequio de un viejo amigo- dijo Samurái

-Ooow quisiera tener uno- dijo Lincoln- arrasaría en la liga-

-Hey tranquilo campeón con el tiempo- dijo samurái

-Wooow que dia y ni siquiera hemos salido del bosque- dijo Stella sentándose

_-Bun bun_\- dijo el pokémon conejo imitando a Stella.

-Si así va ser todo el viaje me hubiera quedado en la escuela- se quejó Lincoln

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se rieron todos.

-Tu también lo hiciste bien eevee -dijo Lincoln acariciando a su eevee- y tu poochyena eres increíble-

_-Roaarr hmph-_ gruño poochyena malhumoradamente volteando a ver a otro lado, sin embargo en el fondo le gusto el alago de su nuevo entrenador.

-Por cierto lincoln ¿como supiste que mi butterfree sabia confusión?- pregunto Samurai

-Si igual ¿como supiste que poochyena sabia golpe bajo?- pregunto Stella

-Eeehh instinto supongo jejeje- rio nerviosamente

El resto de la tarde fue un poco agitada Samurái después de guiar a los pokémon insecto a sus respectivas áreas del bosque, llamo a la oficial Jenny para decirle lo que había pasado, recogiera las evidencias que dejo la batalla y tomar testimonio de los jóvenes entrenadores. Aunque por ahora no tiene muchas pistas, ni indicios, se abrirá un expediente y seguirán investigando el incidente ya que sobre todo involucra a una organización que se extingo hace años o eso se creía

La noche había caído, Samurái le ofreció a Lincoln y a Stella a quedarse en la cabaña para que descansaran y sus pokémon, lo cual aceptaron con gusto, se habían encariñado con su té y galletas.

====0====

Cabaña de Samurái (8:35 AM)

Después un buen noche se descansó y un nutritivo desayuno los jóvenes entrenadores deciden continuar su camino.

-Gracias por permitirnos pasar la noche- agradeció Lincoln- y sobre todo de salvarnos el pellejo….. dos veces-

-No Lincoln yo debería agradecerte esta vez si no hubieras actuado rápido no se qué podría haber pasado- dijo Samurái inclinándose en forma de respeto- actuaste como un verdadero guerrero-

_Grrrrrr…freeeeee-_ gruñeron pinsir y butterfree imitando su entrenador

-No no…yo…no hice mucho en serio- dijo Lincoln apenado-

-Eeveeeeee- dijo eevee avergonzado-

\- Igual me sorprendió eso- dijo Stella golpeando al albino en el hombro- no sabía que había un héroe escondido ahí-

_\- y ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice_\- pensó Lincoln sonrojado- Jejeje si bueno hago lo que puedo-

-Si sigues así llegaras lejos- dijo Samurái

-Gracias- dijo Lincoln- eh?

*ZZZZZZZZZZ*

De repente un zumbido se apodero de luger y cientos de beedrills se acercaron a nuestros jóvenes entrenadores zumbando y revoloteando

-¡Eeeep! son los beedrill- dijo Stella escondiéndose junto a buneary detrás de Lincoln

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto Lincoln preocupado

-Parece ser que te quieren dar la gracias- dijo Samurái- no veo agresión en sus ojos-

Y fue verdad los beedrills ser acercaron y se inclinaron en forma de agradecimiento hacia ellos.

-Eehh si de nada- dijo Lincoln

Del enjambre un beedrill se puso en frente de Lincoln con un kakuna en los brazos

-Oye eres tu otra vez- dijo Lincoln

_-Zzzzzzzz-_ zumbo el pokémon capullo saltado a los brazos de Lincoln

-¿Eeehh?- dijo Lincoln confundido

-Parece ser que kakuna quiere ir contigo- dijo Samurái- demostraste ser un digno entrenador y yo estoy de acuerdo-

-¿En enserio?….¿quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto Lincoln.

_-Zzzzzzzz-_ asintió kakuna-

-Jejeje en ese caso- dijo Lincoln sacando una pokébola y atrapando a kakuna- bienvenido al equipo-

-¿Se puede atrapar pokémon así?- pregunto Stella

-No tienes ni idea- dijo samurái

-No se preocupen lo cuidare bien- dijo Lincoln a los beedrill recibiendo un zumbido de aceptación

_-Eeveee veeee-_ rio eevee

-Bueno ya que tienes a tu kakuna es hora de irnos- dijo Stella sujetando Lincoln de cuello- adiós Samurái, adiós beedrills

-¡Stella que te dicho de arrastrarme asi! …_…siigh _..bueno adiós a todos- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose.

-Adiós Lincoln adiós Stella….siguen fortaleciéndose y lleguen a la cima- dijo Samurái- buena suerte-

-Lo haremos gracias- dijo Lincoln.

-Hacia ciudad plateada- dijo Stella aun arrastrando a Lincoln-

_-Bun buunn-_ dijo alegremente buneary

-Llegaremos en una hora- dijo Stella- hay que tener un plan para vencer a l líder-

_-Un plan ¿eh? hablando de eso ¿Cómo habré hecho ese tipo de visión?-_ se preguntó Lincoln de repente.

===='0====

Horas después de que Lincoln y Stella se fueran Samurái estaba sentado en su cabaña con un teléfono inteligente en mano, al parecer haciendo una llamada

_*Ring ring ring*_

_*¿Hola?*_

-Hola viejo amigo - dijo Samurái

_*Samurái cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?*_

-No mejor que tu eso es seguro señor maestro- bromeó Samurái

_*Oh vamos ya les he dicho a ti y a los demás que no me llamen así..*_

_*Pika pikaaaa*_

_*Ohh pikachu te manda saludos y a pinsir y a butterfree*_

-Ya lo escuche jeje- dijo Samurái

_*¿Y que se debe tu llamada?*_

-Bueno si …es algo que paso ayer en el bosque- dijo Samurái en un tono serio- ¿has escuchado algo sobre un equipo llamado Neo rocket?-

…_he escuchado rumores…dime ¿que paso?_

-Empezare desde el principio- dijo Samurái empezando a contar su anécdota- será mejor que te pongas cómodo-

**Mientras nuestros héroes se dirigen a ciudad plateada con ¿quién está hablando Samurái? ¿Qué paso con los reclutas del neo rocket?¿qué secretos enconden? ¿ganara Lincoln su primera medalla? ¿Cómo logro Lincoln salar a sus amigos del peligro? Todo esto y mas lo sabrán por que**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..**

**Equipo actual**

**Lincoln: **

**Eevee Lv 11. (Masculino) ****Mov: Rapidez, embestida, ataque arena, ojitos tiernos. **

**Poochyena Lv 12(Masculino) ****Mov: Aullido, mordisco, golpe bajo.**

**KakunaLv Lv 9 ****(?) ****Mov: Fortaleza.**

**Stella: **

**Buneary Lv 11****(Femenino) ****Mov: Rayo de hielo.**

**Y cuarto capítulo listo, ufff en serio a veces es algo difícil con poco tiempo libre en fin espero les guste pásenla bien y también espero que disfruten de pokémon espada y escudo como yo lo hare solo faltan 9 dias XD….en fin nos vemos hasta la próxima ;D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola todos espero que hayan disfrutados las fiestas, perdón si me tarde, me pero no muy a menudo tengo reunión familiar XD pero bueno….espero que lo disfruten el capitulo :D**

**The loud house es creación de Chris Savino y propiedad material e intelectual de Nickelodeon. **

**El contenido material e intelectual de los video juegos y el anime pokémon le pertenecen a sus creadores Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, Ken Sugimori , Nintendo/ Game freak y Pokémon Company respectivamente. **

**Los personajes y las referencias extras presentadas le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y franquicias.**

**Esta historia es escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**VOLUNTAD DE PIEDRA**

**La última vez que vimos nuestros aventureros Lincoln y Stella vencieron junto a samurái a los reclutas del neo rocket y ahora se dirigen a cuidad plateada para retar al líder del gimnasio ¿Cómo le ira?**

=Kanto Bosque verde (11: 50 AM)=

-¿Ya llegamos? Estoy muy sucia y sudada- se quejó Stella- y necesito un baño-

-Mmmm según la aplicación mapa de la podedex me dice que ciudad plateada se encuentra a 20 minutos de aqui- dijo Lincoln con eevee en su hombro-

_-Eeveeee-_ chillo alegre eevee-

-Sigh…..está bien no queda mucho- dijo Stella-

-Sabes es desafortunado que el gimnasio en ciudad verde lo hayan cerrado hace años- dijo Lincoln- si no ya hubiera tenido mi primera medalla-

-Oye Lincoln ¿ya tienes una estrategia para el gimnasio?- pregunto Stella.

-A decir verdad no hay mucho que pensar- dijo Lincoln- eevee y poochyena son los únicos que pueden pelear, kakuna aún no ha evolucionado-

-¿Y que tipo usa el gimnasio?- pregunto Stella.

-"El gimnasio de ciudad plateada usa tipo roca"- se oyo una voz

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Stella- ¿hola?

-"Estoy aquí"-

-¿Donde? No te vemos- dijo Lincoln confundido

-"Aquí arriba"-

Los dos chicos levantaron la mirada hacia un gran árbol y se sorprendieron un poco por lo que vieron, era un chico de unos 13 años que estaba atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol en una posición extraña, era de piel oscura con cabello negro estilo afro, tenía unos anteojos redondos, vestía con una camisa de rayas amarillo con azul, pantalones negros, zapatillas negras, una chamarra color azul marino con estampado de pokébola y una enorme mochila color marrón.

-¿Hola?- dijo Stella

-Heee hola ¿me ayudan? He estado aquí por horas y no puedo alcanzar mis pokébolas- dijo el chico

-Eehh si seguro- dijo Lincoln señalando a eevee- eevee usa velocidad-

_-Eeeeveeeee-_ grito el pokémon marrón-

-¡No no no espera espera!- exclamo el chico

De inmediato el pokémon evolución lanzo varias estrellas que cortaron la ramas para luego dejar caer al chico.

-Aauuuuch- se quejó el chico

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lincoln- lo siento debí haber puerto algo para la caída-

-Si estoy bien….uff- dijo el chico aliviado- pensé que nunca pasaría nadie…gracias-

-De nada- dijo Lincoln-

-¿Quién eres y que hacías arriba de ese árbol?- Pregunto Stella

-Bueno primero que nada mi nombre es Clyde Mcbride, y segundo estaba por este bosque reuniendo bayas para mis pociones, pero creo que moleste a un par de pidgeotto en su nido y me llevaron volando y caí en este árbol- explico Clyde.

-¿Pociones? ¿haces pociones?- pregunto Stella

-Asi es verán mi sueño es ser un doctor pokémon y siempre estoy creando nuevos remedios para curar a los pokémon….vengo de la isla canela- dijo Clyde- y ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Mi nombre es Stella y vengo de Pueblo hojas gemelas en sinnoh- dijo Stella- soy coordinadora y estoy compitiendo para el gran festival de tohjo -

-Soy Lincoln Loud vengo de pueblo paleta y este es mi compañero eevee- dijo Lincoln.

-_Eeevee vee veee.- _saludo eevee

-Estoy compitiendo para la liga Tohjo- dijo Lincoln – y mi sueño es ser un maestro pokémon-

-Eso es genial chicos…hablando de liga escuche que retaras al gimnasio de ciudad plateada ¿cierto?- dijo Clyde

-Así es ¿dijiste que es de tipo roca?- pregunto Lincoln

-Afirmativo…escuche que el líder es muy fuerte- dijo Clyde

-¿Muy fuerte dices?- dijo Lincoln

-Si y …..aahh?- dijo Clyde siendo interrumpido.

-Bueno no quiero ser grosera pero qué tal si vamos a ciudad plateada y conversamos en el camino ¿si?- dijo Stella empujando a Clyde- me urge un baño-

-Está bien supongo- dijo Clyde

El trió de jóvenes se continuo su camino, durante el trayecto Lincoln y Stella conversaron con Clyde y se dieron cuenta que era un chico muy simpático y sociable sobre todo para Lincoln que tenían muchas cosas en común y aprendieron que el chico era muy inteligente era como un nerd pokémon.

-¿Y qué te trae hasta aquí Clyde?- pregunto Stella

-Quiero aprender todo lo que pueda sobre medicina y crianza pokémon y también quiero viajar a lugares que no conozco, aprender muchas cosas más y conocer gente nueva….."Sobre todo chicas".- dijo Clyde en voz baja la última parte-

-Wow- dijo Lincoln

-¿ Ya llevas mucho viajando?- pregunto Stella.

-Veras es un poco vergonzoso decirlo pero apenas estoy empezando mi viaje- dijo sonrojado Clyde.

-Bueno supongo que es raro que alguien mayor que nosotros empiece ahora- dijo Lincoln- aunque no es nada de que avergonzarse-

-Bueno mis padres son muy sobre protectores…es un fastidio…...no lo malinterpretes los amos y todo pero aún me ven como un niño pequeño- dijo Clyde- me costó mucho convencerlos de que me dejaran ir-

-Creo que te entiendo los padres son complicados- dijo Stella

-Pero ahora estas aquí ¿no? cumpliendo tu sueño- dijo Lincoln

-Así es…huh …..oigan miren-. Dijo Clyde apuntando hacia en frente se podía ver la ciudad

-Finalmente- dijo Lincoln

_-"Eeeeeveeeee veee veee" -_ grito eevee

-¡Gracias a Arceus tendré un ducha refrescante!- exclamo Stella

====0====

=Ciudad plateada Kanto (12: 45 pm)=

Al pisar la ciudad inmediatamente buscaron el camino hacia el centro pokémon, la ciudad era más grande que ciudad verde, aunque aún conservaba ese estilo de los suburbios, pasaron por muchos edificios, hoteles, tiendas, restaurantes, hasta que localizaron el centro y entraron, básicamente tenía el mismo diseño por dentro y con la misma y clásica enfermera Joy.

-Hola bienvenidos al centro pokémon ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- pregunto la enfermera.

-Si podría revisar a nuestros pokémon por favor- dijo Lincoln entregando sus pokébolas y su eevee

_-Ee…eeveeee-_ dijo nerviosa eevee

-No te preocupes eevee estarás bien recuerda que las enfermeras Joy todas son geniales e "iguales"- dijo Lincoln para la gracia de la enfermera.

-Y un cuarto por favor- dijo Stella entregando su pokébola.

-Si con gusto….¿.eeh? -dijo la enfermera con una mirada de confusión apuntando a Clyde. ¿que le pasa a su amigo?-

Lincoln y Stella se voltearon a ver a Clyde y se sorprendieron por lo que veían, estaba arrodillado frente a una confundida chica rubia de vestido purpura de al menos unos 17 años junto a un Skitty que igualmente estaba confundida.

-Eeehh ¿te puedo ayudar?- dijo la chica rubia.

-Claro que puedes ayudarme tengo un problema con mi corazón solitario- dijo Clyde con un tono soñador tomando su mano- y solo tú puedes arreglarlo-

-_¿Qué está pasando aquí?- _pensaron Lincoln y Stella al mismo tiempo

-Creo ….que eres muy joven para mí- dijo la chica muy incomoda

-Por favor la edad solo es un número impuesto por el hombre para separar el verdadero amor- dijo Clyde acercándose a la chica para darle un beso.

En ese momento su skitty se enojó y le se lanzó a Clyde para atacarlo con un doble bofetón en su rostro

_-Hisssss meooooooww-_ gruño Skitty

"_SLAP SLAP"_

-Aooooouch- dijeron Lincoln y Stella al ver las bofetadas

El chico de gafas cayó al suelo con las mejillas hinchadas y el corazón roto y con eso la chica aprovecho a huir.

-Pégame pero no me dejes- se quejó Clyde.

-Pppff jajajaja-. Se rio Lincoln en voz baja.

-No…. Puedo…. creerlo - dijo Stella

Una hora después de que sus pokémon se recuperaran, las mejillas de Clyde le pusieran hielo y Stella se tomara una ducha se dirigieron en busca del gimnasio.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso de hace rato?- pregunto Stella

-Si no sabía que fueras un casanova jajaja - dijo Lincoln con sarcasmo.

-No puedo evitarlo cuando veo a una chica linda mi corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza y tengo el deseo de llevarla en mis brazos- dijo Clyde soñadoramente- sobre todo a las rubias-

-No reaccionaste así conmigo- dijo Stella

-Dijo chicas lindas- bromeo Lincoln para luego ser golpeado- ¡OOOOUCH!-

-Hmmph no reconocerías la belleza aunque se te estrellara en la cara- dijo Stella indignada cruzando los brazos volteando hacia el otro lado.

-Es obvio que algo salió mal mis técnicas son creadas por un profesional- dijo Clyde- esta garantizado que puede cautivarlas en un 200%-

-¿De dónde sacaste esas "técnicas"? Ninguna chica se cautiva ante eso- dijo Stella.

-Niña de poca fe…. Claro que las cautivas solo que no he tenido la practica…. y lo sé porque yo tengo una arma secreta…. la guía completa de 1001 formas de cortejo por el doctor Corazón- dijo Clyde sacando un libro color rosa con corazones - es mi héroe -

-Oooook- dijo Lincoln y Stella con una gota en su cabeza.

_-¿Eeeveeee?-_ dijo eevee confundida.

-Ejem bueno como sea Stella y yo iremos a buscar el gimnasio….¿qué vas hacer tu?-

-Si quieren les puedo ayudar a buscarlo de todas maneras no tengo nada planeado ahora- dijo Clyde- es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarme del estar atascado en ese árbol-

-Gracias Clyde- dijo Lincoln.

Rápidamente sin detenerse estuvieron buscando el gimnasio por toda la ciudad, era más extensa de lo que parecía, preguntaron a las personas locales y les respondieron que estaba cerca del museo y así fue que siguieron buscándolo hasta que finalmente encontraron el museo de historia natural de ciudad plateada y a unos 100 metros el gimnasio.

-Wooow- dijo Stella

-Ahí esta el gimnasio de ciudad plateada- dijo Clyde.

-Im…impresionante- dijo Lincoln

El peliblanco quedo estupefacto, El gimnasio era grande parecido a un coliseo hecha de piedra sostenido por grandes pilares de piedra y enfrente había una puerta hecha de rocas con fósiles incrustados en ellas y con el símbolo de los gimnasios pokémon arriba.

-Genial- dijo Clyde

_-Glup_\- trago Lincoln ante la poderosa presencia emanaba la estructura.

-¿Estas bien Lincoln?- preguntó Stella

-Sisi…si estoy bien- dijo Lincoln nerviosamente- esto es para lo que me he estado preparando…..puedo hacerlo-

-Espero que así sea, he oído que este líder se ha ganado el sobrenombre de "el inamovible"- dijo Clyde.

-¿Inamovible?- pregunto Stella

-Si porque no muchos ha podido derribarlo- dijo Clyde

-Ahora ya no tengo tanta confianza- dijo Lincoln preocupado.

-_Eeevee veee veee_\- dijo eevee consolando a Lincoln con su pata

-Gracias eevee- dijo Lincoln acariciando a su colpañero en su hombro- Oye Clyde ¿quieres ver mi batalla?-

-Si porque no, será divertido- dijo Clyde- vamos-

Sin más entraron por las puertas al principio parecía una pasillo largo oscuro hasta que vieron una luz, había llegado a una especia de recepción muy elegante, las paredes eran de color arena, amueblados de color chocolate, piso de piedra de mármol, plantas en las esquinas y lámparas con luces tenues. Pudieron notar que del lado izquierdo había estatuas de piedra de ónix, rhydon y golem y de lado derecho una escritorio de caoba y una chica de pelo castaño revisando su ordenador.

-Me gusta la decoración- dijo Stella- muy "pétreo "-

-Eeh ¿disculpe?- dijo Lincoln hacia la recepcionista.

-¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- dijo la chica sin apartar al vista de la pantalla.

-Mi..mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y vengo aquí a retar al gimnasio- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo tu ¿verdad?- dijo la chica viendo a Stella y a Clyde.

-Ella es linda- susurro Clyde- ¡aaauuuhhh!

-No ahora casanova- regaño Stella golpeando con el codo a Clyde.

-Si solo yo- respondió Lincoln

Muy bien ¿me permites tu tarjeta de entrenador?- dijo la recepcionista recibiendo la tarjeta y escaneándola en un escáner cerca de la pantalla- Lincoln Loud, 11 años, pueblo Paleta, 3 pokémon ,sin medalla aun….ok…no tenemos retadores hoy así que puedes pasar por la puerta de ahí, el líder ya está enterado-

La chica señalo una puerta doble de metal justo a alado de ella.

\- Gracias- dijo Lincoln acercándose a las puertas.

_-Eeveee-_ gruño con determinación eevee.

-Ustedes si gustan pueden ir a la gradas- dijo la recepcionista

-Puedes hacer esto Lincoln- dijo Stella.

-Si te sirve mi consejo mantente enfocado todo el tiempo- dijo Clyde- el líder no te dará respiro-

-Gracias …ooh casi lo olvido puedes cuidar a kakuna por mí, sé que aún no puede pelear pero me gustaría que nos viera- dijo Lincoln dándola la pokébola de kakuna a Stella.

-No te preocupes te estaremos animando- dijo Stella.

Al abrir las puertas se impresionaron aún más por el interior del gimnasio era un estadio muy amplio con muchas gradas, grandes luces, y con un campo de batalla hecho de roca con columnas y sobre él había un hombre con brazos cruzados, era alto, fornido, de piel bronceada, cabello en puntas de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos parecían que estaban entrecerrados, estaba descalzo y llevaba solo una pantalón color gris oscuro.

-¿Quién se atreve a retarme?- dijo el sujeto con voz alta

Lincoln aun nervioso se acercó al campo con eevee a su lado.

-So..soy Lincoln de pueblo paleta y estoy aquí por una batalla- dijo Lincoln

-Un gusto mi nombre es Forrest el líder de este gimnasio y acepto tu desafío- dijo Forrest con seriedad colocándose del otro lado de la campo- ¿esta es tu primera batalla de gimnasio correcto?-

-Asi es señor- dijo Lincoln colándose en su posición

-Muy bien… árbitro por favor- dijo Forrest llamando a alguien

Inmediatamente un árbitro con un uniforme negro con la estampa de una pokébola en el pecho estaba en el medio

-Esta una batalla oficial de gimnasio- dijo el árbitro- El líder de gimnasio Forrest vs el retador Lincoln loud de pueblo paleta-

-¡VAMOOOOOS LINCOLN!- grito estela desde la gradas junto a Clyde.

-ZZZZZZZZ- zumbo su kakuna

-Será una batalla de 2 vs 2 solo el retador puede sustituir pokémon y si ambos pokémon del entrenador están noqueados se acaba el combate- dijo el árbitro- saquen sus pokémon-

-Yo empezare, este el nivel uno para ti novato- dijo Forrest sacando lanzando su pokébola- veeee-

La ráfaga de luz se estrelló en el campo mostrando una criatura pequeña era redonda de color azul, tenía solo dos patas, una protuberancia de roca una la cabeza y el en centro había un hexágono amarillo con un agujero en el centro.

_-¡Roggenrolaaaaa!-_ gruño el pokémon de piedra.

-¿Eso es?- preguntó Stella

-¡¿Queeee?! No es un pokémon de kanto- dijo sorprendido Clyde

-No creían que era el clásico geodude ¿cierto?- dijo Forrest con gracia- este pequeñín lo encontré en una expedición en Unova-

-¿Roggenrola?- dijo Lincoln buscando en su pokedex-

_**-**__** "**__**Buscando datos ….Roggenrola, el Pokémon manto. El cuerpo de Roggenrola contiene un núcleo de energía que es duro como el acero por haber sido comprimido bajo la tierra. El agujero hexagonal es su oído, y tiene el hábito de caminar en la dirección de donde provienen los sonidos"-**_dijo Dexter.

-Duro ¿eh? pues tengo el oponente perfecto para él, ve poochyena- dijo Lincoln soltando su pokémon-

-_Rooooar-_ gruño el pokémon oscuro

-_Puede que no hayamos entrenado mucho pero ese enfrentamiento en el bosque nos ayudó con la experiencia_\- pensó Lincoln

-Hablando de pokémon extranjeros- dijo Forrest- cuando quieras-

-Comiencen- dijo el árbitro

**===Forrest vs Lincoln===**

-Llevemos la delantera roggenrola… golpe de cabeza- ordeno Forrest

El pokémon de roca se lanza al poochyena golpeándolo en un costado sin embargo no lo derribo

_-¡Auuuuuu!_\- aullo de dolor pocchyena-

-¿Estás bien poochyena?- pregunto Lincoln recibiendo un asentimiento- Contrataca con mordida-

Los colmillos del pokémon oscuro brillaron y se incrustaron en la superficie de piedra de roggenrola-

_-¡Rogeeeennnn!-_ grito el pokémon de roca-

Sin embargo no logro tampoco derribarlo

-Usa otra vez mordida- ordeno Lincoln.

-Fortaleza- dijo Forrest

El cuerpo de roggenrola se cubrió de un brillo y luego se puso frente a la mordida de poochyena quedándose en su posición sin moverse y sin rasguño

-Wooow ya veo porque le dicen el inamovible- dijo Lincoln impresionado- pero nosotros podemos jugar a eso…. poochyena usa aullido-

_-¡AAUUUUUUUUUU! ¡AAUUUUUUUUUU! –_ aulló varias veces el pokémon oscuro brillando en una aura color rojo.

-Bien pensado está aumentando su ataque- dijo Clyde

-Otra vez mordida- ordeno Lincoln-

-Aléjalo de ti con pedrada- ordeno Forrest-

-Esquiva- ordeno Lincoln

El roggenrola lanzo varios proyectiles de roca hacia poochyena el cual esquivaba por los pelos solo rozándolo.

Mientras en la gradas Stella y Clyde junto al kakuna observaban la batalla

-Esto es una batalla interesante ambos pokémon no se tienen ventajas de tipo y hasta ahora sus movimientos tampoco los tienen- dijo Clyde analíticamente.

está haciendo bien ¿no? Stella- puede ganar esta-

_-Zzzzzz-_ zumbo emocionado kakuna

-Aun no estoy seguro - dijo Clyde- no subestimes a los líderes-

-Él tiene habilidad de sobra, después de todo nos salvó de esos ladrones pokémon- dijo Stella

-¿Ladrones pokémon?- pregunto Clyde

-Es….. una larga historia- dijo Stella.

De vuelta al campo el roggenrola aún seguía disparando con pedrada a poochyena llenando de baches el campo.

-Sigue así- dijo Lincoln- y usa mordida-

Una vez más el pokémon oscuro hundió sus dientes en el pokémon de roca haciéndole gran daño fracturando un poco su cabeza

_-¡Rogeeeeeen!-_ grito roggenrola de dolor.

-Muy bien- exclamo Lincoln- y con eso cae-

-Eso fue crítico seguro- dijo Clyde emocionado

Pero el roggenrola seguía en pie.

-¿Aun con esa mordida sigue de pie?- pregunto Stella

-¡Es robustez!- dijo Clyde dándose cuenta de la habilidad

-Así es en este gimnasio no se cae tan fácil… roggenrola, ataque de arena y hazlo en ráfaga- ordeno Forrest.

El pokémon de roca se volteo a si mismo colocándose sobre su protuberancia y empezó a girar como un trompo enviando una ráfaga de arena hacia poochyena.

_-Grrrrr rroarr-_ gruño poochyena al recibir la arena en su rostro.

-¡Poochyena límpiate los ojos rápido!- exclamo Lincoln-

_-Rooar rooar rooar-_ gruño aún más fuerte poochyena tratándose de quitar la arena de la cara y sus ojos-

-Ahora como lo practicamos amiguito tumba de rocas- ordeno Forrest-

Al terminar la orden desde la parte superior del campo se abrieron una portales y de ellos salieron varias rocas de gran tamaño cayendo directo hacia poochyena

¡POOOOOM! ¡POOOOOM! ¡POOOOOM!

-¡Nooooo poochyena!- exclamo Lincoln

_-¡Eeeveeeeee!-_ grito eevee desesperada-

-Oh no encerró a poochyena- dijo Stella

-Lo hizo para reducir su velocidad- dijo Clyde.

_-Auuu auuuu_\- aullo poochyena buscando una salida de su prisión.

-Usa golpe de cabeza con toda tu fuerza- ordeno Forrest

_-¡Rogeeeeeen!-_grito roggenrola

El pokémon rapidamente de roca salto dentro de la prisión de tumba de rocas para acabar con poochyena,

-¡ Rapido golpe bajo!- ordeno Lincoln.

_-Rooooarrr-_ rugió poochyena cubriendo sus patas con un brillo purpúreo

¡CLAAASHHHHH!

Ambos golpes chocan entre sí, pero para la desgracia de roggenrola la pata de poochyena aterrizo en la grieta que la había hecho anteriormente provocando así más daño.

_-¡Rogeeeeeen!-_grito el pokémon pétreo hasta caer debilitado- _rolaaaaaa….aa-_

-Roggenrola ya no puede continuar el ganador es Poochyena- dijo al árbitro- esta ronde es para Lincoln-

-¡Si siiiiiii!- exclamo Lincoln- bien hecho poochyena-

_-Raaaar_\- hincho su pecho con orgullo poochyena.

_-Eeevee veee veee_\- gritó de alegría eevee-

-¡Lo hizo….lo hizo…. solo le falta uno!- exclamo de alegría Stella.

-Increíble- dijo Clyde

-Regresa roggenrola te mereces un descanso- dijo Forrest regresando su pokémon- Nada mal novato he de confesar que no muchos principiantes pasan de mi primer pokémon-

-Gracias-. Dijo Lincoln.

-Pero que no se suba a la cabeza chico…esto apenas comienza - dijo Forrest lanzando su segunda pokébola- ve graveler-

_-Graveleeer-_ rugió el segundo pokémon de roca

El segundo pokemon de forrest era mas grande que roggenrola era una gran roca con cara, tenia dos patas y cuatro brazos robustos.

-Un graveler- dijo sacando la pokedex-

_**-Graveler el pokémon de roca,**__**Graveler crece alimentándose a base de piedras. Y, según parece, las prefiere cubiertas de musgo. Cada día se abre camino comiéndose una tonelada de rocas. Tienden a rodar cuesta abajo en escarpados senderos montañosos. Se lleva por delante la hierba, los árboles y cualquier cosa que se cruce en su camino-**_ dijo Dexter.

-Se ve fuerte….¿puedes continuar poochyena?- pregunto Lincoln-

_-"Roaar"-_ asintió poochyena

-Que comience la batalla- dijo el árbitro.

-No les demos descanso graveler, usa lanzarocas- dijo Forrest-

-Esquiva y usa mordida- ordeno Lincoln-

El pokémon de roca lanzaba varias rocas del suelo directo hacia poochyena, que a pesar de su reducida velocidad pudo esquivar y acercarse.

-Rizo defensa- dijo Forrest-

Inmediatamente graveler se hizo "bola" y se mantuvo en su lugar recibiendo el ataque de mordida del pokémon oscuro, no recibiendo daño de ningún tipo ni tampoco se movió un milímetro.

-Intenta algo más potente usa golpe bajo- ordeno Lincoln-

-Otro golpe de tipo oscuridad hizo contacto con graveler pero este no se movió.

-¡Imposible!- exclamo Lincoln

-Contraataquemos, usa pulimento y luego rodada- ordeno Forrest.

Graveler aún es u forma de bola su cuerpo brillo como si realmente lo hubiera pulido y luego empezó a rodar como una rueda a gran velocidad para estrellarse contra poochyena.

_-¡AAAAAUUU!_\- aulló de dolor poochyena-

-¡Poochyena!- exclamo Lincoln

-Sigue rodando y estréllate una vez más- ordeno Forrest-

El bólido de roca se estrelló una vez más contra el pokémon oscuro hasta mandarlo a estrellarse contra una de los pilares de roca.

¡CRAAAAASSH!

-¡Noooooo!- exclamo Lincoln-

_-¡AAAAAUUuuuuu…uu!_\- se debilito poochyena-

-Poochyena ya no puede continuar el ganador es graveler- dijo el árbitro- esta ronda es para el líder Forrest-

-Bien hecho graveler- dijo Forrest-

-¿Poochyena te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lincoln acercándose a su pokémon herido y solo recibiendo un gemido por respuesta-

-Descansa amigo, te lo mereces- dijo Lincoln regresando a su pokémon- hoy te luciste-

_-"Eeveee vee"-_ asintió eevee-

-Oh cielos eso fue muy agresivo- dijo Stella triste.

-Zzzzz- asintió kakuna-

-Te dije que no subestimes a los líderes, Forrest sabe cómo usar los movimientos de sus pokémon en conjunto, usar rizo defensa, pulimento para la velocidad y rodada es brillante, es como atacar y defender a la vez- dijo Clyde analíticamente- no solo puede ser inamovible, también puede ser imparable-

-Ooow vamos Lincoln no te rindas- dijo Stella.

-¿Y bien? ¿a quién enviaras?- pregunto Forrest.

-¿Estás listo eevee?- pregunto Lincoln-

_-Veee veee-_ asintio eevee para luego correr hacia el campo.

-¿Un tipo normal? No me gusta jactarme pero esto me resultara muy fácil- dijo Forrest.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- pregunto Stella preocupada.

-No quiero ser el señor obviedad pero Lincoln está en plena desventaja- dijo Clyde.

-Ok comiencen- dijo el árbitro-

-Sin piedad graveler rodada- ordeno Forrest.

-¡_Graaaaaaveeeeee_!- grito el pokémon rocoso girando a gran velocidad-

-Eevee usa velocidad- ordeno Lincoln

_-Eeveeeeeee_\- gruño eevee al ataque

El ataque de estrellas voló con rapidez hacia el pokémon de roca, le impactaban directamente pero no lo detenía de su objetivo.

-Esquiva y sigue usando velocidad- ordeno Lincoln.

-Eevee usando su agilidad siguió esquivando a graveler y disparándole estrellas.

-No dejes que escape graveler usa pulimento otra vez- ordeno Forrest.

-Tras un breve brillo la pelota de roca aumento su velocidad alcanzando a eevee.

-¡PAAAM!-

_-¡Veeeeeeeee!_\- grito de dolor eevee.

-Dale otro golpe graveler- ordeno Forrest.

-Esquiva y usa velocidad- ordeno Lincoln ya preocupado

Eevee esquivo por los pelos y una vez más eevee lanzo sus proyectiles de estrellas hacia graveler pero este aún no se detenía,

-Los ataques normales no son muy efectivo contra los de tipo roca- dijo Stella ansiosa viendo el combate- eevee no sabe otro ataque-

-Esto es malo- dijo Clyde.

-Vamos graveler termínalo - rodeno Forrest-

_-Leeeeer-_ grito graveler aun girando e impactando contra eevee-

"¡PAAAM!"

_-¡Veeeeee!-_ grito eevee

-Otra vez- ordeno Forrest-

"¡PAAAM!"

-¡EEEVEEE!- grito Lincoln-

El eevee de Lincoln fue arrojado a una esquina del campo herido jadeando y manteniéndose de pie con esfuerzo. El graveler dejo de rodar poniéndose frente a eevee.

-Será mejor que te rindas, no hay escape ni forma de ganar- dijo Forrest- es mejor poner la seguridad de tu pokémon como tu primera prioridad-

-Se acabó-dijo Clyde- no hay manera-

-Oh Lincoln- dijo Stella tristemente.

El peliblanco por un momento estaba en blanco sus oportunidades de una victoria se volvieron cero rápidamente, no podía vencerlo era muy fuerte.

_-¿Esto es todo? ¿perdi? ¿Mi primer reto lo he perdido?_\- pensó Lincoln tristemente- _supongo que no soy tan bueno…cre….creoo que debería…..rendirme-_

"_¡EEEVEEEEEEE VEEEEE!"_

-¿Eevee?- pregunto Lincoln saliendo de sus pensamientos.

El peliblanco dirigió su mirada a su pokémon estaba ahí aun de pie con una mirada de determinación diciendo "aún no hemos terminado no te rindas"

-Eevee- dijo Lincoln en shock

Lincoln realmente estaba impresionado ese no era el eevee que conoció, no veía timidez, ni miedo, ni inseguridad solo veía fuego en su mirada y eso hizo que el albino sonriera.

-¿Huh?- vio Forrest con algo de incertidumbre.

-Te has vuelto más valiente eevee….si es lo que quieres- dijo Lincoln ajustando su gorra- entonces si vamos a perder será en la batalla-

-¡Lincoln!- exclamo Stella

-Me gusta tu espíritu novato pero es tu funeral- dijo Forrest- graveler tumba de rocas-

El pokémon de roca levanto sus cuatro brazos y convoco desde lo alto rocas de gran tamaño cayendo directo hacia eevee.

-¡Oh rayos!- exclamo Clyde.

-No quiero mirar- dijo Stella asustada tapándose los ojos.

-Eevee esquiva- ordeno Lincoln.

Eevee siguiendo la orden de su entrenador intento salir del camino pero de repente su cuerpo se movió a gran velocidad esquivando por completo la tumba de rocas.

-¡¿Queeeeee?!- exclamo Forrest-

-Woooooow- dijo Lincoln impresionado

-¡Eso fue ataque rápido!- exclamo Clyde.

-¡Genial eevee!- exclamo Stella aliviada.

\- No importa ¡Síguelo con rodada graveler!- ordeno Forrest.

-¡Eevee usa ataque rápido no dejes que te golpee!- ordeno Lincoln

El campo de roca ahora se había convertido en una pista de carreras con eevee corriendo a gran velocidad con graveler tocándoles los talones.

-Puede que te hayas hecho más rápido pero nosotros también…graveler usa pulimento- ordeno Forrest mientras su graveler inmediatamente aumentaba su velocidad-

_-On no ahora será capaz de alcanzar a eevee-_ pensó Lincoln- _debo hacer algo con esa velocidad…espera ¿velocidad?...eso es-_

-Graveler termina esto- rodeno Forrest- aplástalo-

-Eevee sube encima de graveler con ataque rápido- ordeno Lincoln.

-¿Queeee?- dijeron Stella y Clyde.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Forrest-

-Eeeveeee- gruño eevee saltando encima de graveler

Graciosamente eevee estaba corriendo encima de graveler mientras este aun rodaba como si de una pelota de circo se tratase.

-Lindo pero no creas que con eso no lo detendrás- dijo Forrest.

-Y ¿Quién dijo que quería detenerlo?- dijo Lincoln- eevee usa ataque rápido a máxima velocidad-

_-Vee vee vee vee vee vee vee vee-_ gruño eevee corriendo con fuerza-

¿Qué preten….espera que?- se sorpendio Forrest.

El cuerpo de graveler empezó a girar sin control, rodando a mucha velocidad serpenteado por todo el campo destrozando todos los pilares de roca que se cruzaban en su camino.

-Eevee salta- ordeno Lincoln

Eevee dio un gran salto dejando al descontrolado graveler estrellándose con fuerza hacia el ultimo pilar de pie, atorándose en los escombros.

-¡Graveler!- exclamo Forrest- ¡levántate!-

-No lo dejes eevee ahora termínalo con ataque rápido- ordeno Lincoln-

Eevee con sus últimas fuerzas corrió directo hacia el desprotegido graveler, pero en el trayecto extrañamente su cola empezó a brillar con un color metálico.

-¡No es cierto!- exclamaron Forrest,Clyde, Stella incluido el árbitro- es…..

\- Esto es increible - dijo Lincoln emocionado al descubrir lo que pasaba con su eevee- eevee usa cola de hierro con todo tu poder-

_-¡EEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEE!-_ grito eevee con fuerza

¡CLAAAAASSSHH CLAAASSH!

-¡Noooooo!- exclamo Forrest.

_-¡Graveleeeeeeeer!-_grito de dolor graveler al ser golpeado un par de veces y ser lanzado para luego para caer inconsciente en el suelo.

-Graveler no puede continuar el ganador es eevee- dijo el árbitro- por lo tanto la victoria es para Lincoln de pueblo paleta-

-Ga…ga…¿gane?- dijo Lincoln poniéndose de rodillas- ¿en verdad gane?-

-¡SIIIIIIIII GANOOOO GANOOOOO GANOOOOOO!- grito Stella saltando con kakuna en sus brazos muy emocionada.

-Eso fue de locos- dijo Clyde limpiándose el sudor.

_-Eeeeeveeeee-_ grito de alegría eevee lanzándose hacia su entrenador-

-Jajajaja no puedo creerlo ganamos en verdad ganamos- dijo Lincoln abrazando a su eevee-

Mientras tanto Forrest se acercó a su derrotado graveler y lo metió a su pokébola

-Bien hecho viejo amigo te mereces un descanso- dijo Forrest para luego ver hacia Lincoln- que chico más interesante jeje

**===Ganador Lincoln ===**

=Gimnasio de ciudad plateada Kanto (5: 35 pm)=

El sol empezó a caer y cielo sobre la ciudad se tiño de naranja, Lincoln sus amigos y sus pokémon estaban frente a las puertas del gimnasio junto a Forrest y el árbitro.

-Lincoln debo decir que fue una de la batallas más divertidas que he tenido en mucho tiempo- dijo Forrest- usar mi velocidad en mi contra de esa manera fue asombroso…nada mal novato-

-Gracias Forrest todo fue trabajo de mis pokémon- dijo Lincoln.

-_Eeeeveeee rooorarr-_ gruñeron orgullosos eevee y poochyena

Forrest de su bolsillo saco una pequeña placa octagonal de color gris con aspecto de piedra.

-Ahora como prueba de que ganaste en este gimnasio yo te otorgo la medalla roca- dijo Forrest dándole la medalla a Lincoln- felicidades-

-Gracias- dijo Lincoln para luego alzar la medalla a lo alto- ¡tengo la medalla roca!-

-¡Eeveeee veee veee!- chillo de alegría eevee

-Felicidades Lincoln, por un momento pensé que dejarían a eevee mas plano que un stunkfish- dijo Stella.

-Debo decir que igual me quede impresionado con tus tácticas, y además dos movimientos nuevos de una sola vez- dijo Clyde- no había visto algo así antes-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, fue excepcional y sobre todo tienen una voluntad tan fuerte como la piedra espero que sigas así- dijo Forrest.

-Lo hare- dijo Lincoln mirando sus pokemon- más bien lo haremos-

-Ahora ¿a dónde se dirigen?- pregunto Forrest-

-Pues nos dirigimos ahora a ciudad celeste ahí será mi primer concurso pokémon, será en una semana - respondió Stella- ahora que Lincoln gano su medalla ahora estoy llena de entusiasmo-

-Es verdad habrá un concurso, en ciudad celeste igual hay un gimnasio, puedes retarlo, es de una vieja conocida- dijo Forrest- pero para llegar a la ciudad deberán cruzar el monte luna o como los turistas la llaman el Mt moon-

-¿El monte Luna?- pregunto Lincoln

-Si se encuentra al oeste de ciudad plateada- dijo Forrest- si quieran un mapa del monte pueden ir a la tienda de recuerdos de mi padre él tiene uno de seguro-

-Oh wow gracias- dijo Lincoln- ahora que lo pienso Clyde ¿a dónde te diriges ahora?

-Bueno casualmente estaba pensando en ir a ciudad celeste igual- dijo Clyde

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Stella.

-Si tenía en mente visitar primero el museo de esta ciudad y luego dirigirme hacia cabo celeste para visitar el faro- dijo Clyde sacando su libro de conquista- ahí hay muchas chicas en bikini es el lugar perfecto para conseguir una novia jejejejeje-

Todos en ahí sudaron una gota por la actitud de Clyde, Stella por su parte agarro el libro y se lo estrello en la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

¡SMAAASH!

-Sabes esa actitud está empezando a molestarme- dijo Stella enojada- vamos al centro pokémon se no hace tarde-

-Aauuuuuu tienes la mano pesada ¿lo sabias?- dijo Clyde en el suelo con un enorme chichón rojo-

-Jajajaja- Lincoln se rio- como sea nos vemos Forrest y gracias por la medalla.

-Buena suerte Lincoln- se despidió Forrest-

====0====

Después de 15 minutos de que se fueran los chicos y se despidieran Forrest aún estaba afuera contemplando el cielo hasta que el árbitro le llamo la atención.

-Oye Forrest ese libro que tenía el chico de lentes no era el que tu hermano había publicado hace dos años- pregunto el árbitro.

-Si ese mismo…..le dije que era una mala idea y mira lo que pasa ahora hay chicos que actúan tan extraño como el, cuando era más joven muchos de esos consejos me metió en problemas- dijo Forrest con una cara irritada- será un genio en la medicina pokémon pero sigue siendo el mismo tonto don juan-

-Debe ser algo vergonzoso- dijo el árbitro.

-Doctor corazón…. que idiota- dijo Forrest agarrándose el rostro con la mano.

**Nuestro héroe Lincoln después de una acalorada batalla contra Forrest ha ganado su primera medalla de gimnasio, ahora junto a Stella y su nuevo compañero Clyde, se dirigen hacia ciudad celeste y lo harán atravesando el monte luna ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué les depara en el monte luna? ¿Ganara Stella su primer concurso? ¿Clyde conseguirá novia? Todo esto y más lo sabrán por que**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..**

**Equipo actual**

**Lincoln:**

**Eevee de nivel 13 (Masculino), Mov: Rapidez, ataque rápido, cola de acero y ojitos tiernos**

**Poochyena de nivel 13 (Masculino), Mov: Aullido, mordisco y golpe bajo**

**Kakuna de nivel 9 (Masculino), Mov: Fortaleza y disparo demora**

**Stella:**

**Buneary de nivel 11 (Femenino), Mov: Rayo de hielo**

**Y Corte bueno…..wow me costó un poco terminarlo, en serio como les dije al principio me deje llevar por las fiestas y me perdi, además que estuve jugando pokémon espada y escudo por dias y debo decir que gusto mucho, y sobre todo ahora que revelaron La isla de la armadura y nieves de la corona, tengo el hype por las nubes….. me gustara mucho más la región de galar eso me dará más ideas.**

**Ahora que le parece a Clyde como el brock del equipo eh? son algo similares, son diligentes, de buen corazón y sobre todo comparten el gusto por la chicas mayores es perfecto, ahora no se unirá de lleno al Lincoln de momento no hasta más adelante solo esperen ;), y por ultimo sobre el concurso de Stella ya tengo una dinámica planeada. En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola todos que onda, perdón si me tarde (de nuevo XP) pero al menos estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por subir y no abandonar la historia XD, pero bueno este será un poco más corto considérenlo un interludio para la historia principal espero que lo disfruten el capítulo :D**

**The loud house es creación de Chris Savino y propiedad material e intelectual de Nickelodeon. **

**El contenido material e intelectual de los video juegos y el anime pokémon le pertenecen a sus creadores Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, Ken Sugimori , Nintendo/ Game freak y Pokémon Company respectivamente. **

**Los personajes y las referencias extras presentadas le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y franquicias.**

**Esta historia es escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS **

=Kanto, Pueblo paleta (7:20 PM)=

Dentro de un laboratorio situado arriba en una colina se encontraba el joven profesor Gary Oak, sentado frente a una laptop en su escritorio tecleando algunos datos acerca del factor genético en la evolución pokémon atravesó de la historia.

-Mmmm veamos, si podemos separar el reactivo del ADN…..- decía el concentrado.

-¿Profesor?- dijo Lisa

-¿Si Lisa que sucede?- pregunto el .

-Bueno quería preguntarle si…..dijo Lisa tímidamente.

-Es por ese incidente en el bosque verde ¿Estas preocupado por tu hermano?- dijo el .

-Yo …..- dijo Lisa ruborizándose.

-Jaja no te preocupes hable con la oficial Jenny de ciudad verde, no me dijo todos los detalles pero nadie salió lastimado, y hubo algunos daños menores- dijo el .

-No…..n-no es que yo este preocupada simplemente es nuestro trabajo saber del avance de nuestros entrenadores es todo- dijo Lisa recuperando la compostura- intente llamarlo pero creo que el tonto de mi unidad fraterna tiene apagado su reloj…y no sería mucha molestia si él hubiera llamado-

-Bueno estoy seguro que aun esta ciudad plateada veré si puedo llamar al centro pokémon para contactarme- dijo el -

-Gracias profesor- dijo Lisa- ah por cierto llego 2 correos electrónicos esta mañana, uno del profesor Sycamore en kalos y el otro dice que es nieta de un antiguo colega de su abuelo es de Galar-

-¿Galar?- dijo el .- mmm oh ya me acorde…. se llama Sonia y su abuela es Magnolia-

-¿Magnolia ?- dijo Lisa ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?-

-Ella era profesora de la región de Galar su investigación se basaba en un fenómeno muy extraño en su región llamado dina….- dijo el profesor siendo interrumpido.

*ring ring ring*

De repente el videófono del laboratorio comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno creo saber quién es- dijo el profesor Oak guiñando el ojo a Lisa quien había cogido la llamada- oh hola Lincoln-

* * *

=Sinnoh Ciudad jubilo (12:05 AM)=

_Diario del Detective_

_Fecha: XX XXX 20XX_

_En los últimos años de servicio para la policía internacional, la frecuencia de las actividades ilícitas se había reducido en un 55%, gracias al gran esfuerzo de nuestra organización y gracias al apoyo de un maestro en ascenso y compañía que por obra del destino siempre se topaba con este tipo de problemas, actualmente la policía solo se encargarían de algunos cazadores ilegales entre otros criminales de baja categoria, lo cual lo vi como una oportunidad para retirarme y dejar la organización en buenas manos de gente joven y con buenos ideales._

_He estado inactivo desde hace 3 años, sin embargo eso no hace que deje de trabajar como detective privado y que de vez en cuando eche un vistazo a cualquier cosa que ocurra, lo cual me lleva a algo que encontré en un artículo en línea de la región de kanto con la primera plana diciendo" Misterioso ataque en el bosque verde", dentro del articulo había varios elementos que llamaron mi atención desde la foto con los restos de una especie de vehículo hasta el testimonio del guardabosques local diciendo que eran unas personas vestidas de negro que estaban robando pokémon._

_Uno diría que fue otro par de traficantes de pokémon que fueron detenidos, pero algo dentro de mi mente decía que esto no era un simple robo, tantos años tratando con lunáticos con enfermizos planes de dominación, desarrolle un sexto sentido para saber que algo estaba mal, sentí que había muchos hoyos información conforme las palabras de los testimonios así que tuve que llamar a unos contactos de Kanto si podían recaudar información de los expedientes policiales de ciudad verde._

_Dicha información no tardó en llegar, me llego un sobre por paquetería por lo cual empecé a leer el reporte de la oficial Jenny estaba todo, eso chicos siguen siendo buenos, pero algo en ese reporte me puso la piel de gallina, la palabra equipo neo rocket, estar en shock era quedarse corto, no había oído ese nombre desde el incidente en Alola con los UE, y más aún cuando el testimonio completo del guardabosque llamado samurái decía que no estaban conectados con Giovanni…¿Qué significaba eso? ¿No es de él?, después del fiasco del su nueva facción "rainbow" no se la había vuelto a ver, quizás solo sea una forma de mantenerse fuera del ojo de la autoridades y además ¿Qué eran esas pokébolas gigantes? Esto no salió al público quizás fue decisión de la oficial Jenny por evitar algún tipo de pánico ya que el equipo rocket era temido._

_Leí el reporte hasta el último detalle 3 veces y había otra cosa que llamo mi atención que un niño llamado Lincoln de pueblo paleta había ayudado a evitar que esos ladrones se llevaran a los pokémon junto a otra chica llamada Stella, eso me puso una sonrisa en el rostro tal parecer que los malos siempre tendrán a jóvenes entrenadores que destruyendo sus planes._

_En fin aún hay cosas que debo saber y tendré que ponerme en contacto con Destra y hasta entonces empezare a moverme._

En un cuarto oscuro que lo que pareciera ser una oficina con una puerta con una ventana que decía "Look investigations" había un hombre de edad avanzada de cabello blanco con una barba corta, vestía una gabardina de color marrón, unos pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta, una camisa y unos zapatos negros, la imagen de todo un detective.

Este estaba sentado frente a su ordenador mientras seguía tecleando y por de lado derecho se le acercaba un pokémon bípedo de color morado con una taza de café.

-"_Croaaaa_"- dijo el pokémon

-Oh gracias croagunk- dijo el detective sorbiendo el café- ahhhh tu si sabes cómo me gusta el café-

_-"Croooooo"-_ sonrió el croagunk

-Después de acabar este delicioso café alista tus maletas croagunk- dijo el detective-

_-"¿Crooooooguu?"-_ miro curioso el poklemon veneno

-Iremos a dar una vuelta en kanto- dijo el detective tomando otro sorbo- parece ser que tendré un caso muy importante entre manos-

_-Crooo-_ asintió croagunk

-Y también me gustaría conocer a ese tal Lincoln y Stella- dijo el detective- puede que sean de ayuda-

* * *

=Ubicación desconocida, (Hora: desconocida)=

En un paisaje árido y rocoso había una estructura de acero subterránea a una gran profundidad y que se extendía a cientos de metros, se parecía mucho a una fortaleza combinada con una fabrica la cual pareciera que trabaja a las 24 horas ya que se podía escuchar el sonido de maquinaria pesada, vehículos e incluso de turbinas,

Dentro de esta también había personas todas vistiendo de un traje militar negro con pasamontañas, con el logo NR en sus brazos y con armas de asalto. Todos en posiciones que cubren cualquier punto ciego, era un sitio muy vigilado.

Uno de ellos un hombre vestido de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, de traje militar negro con unos lentes purpura oscuros estaba revisando una Tablet y ordenando uno reclutas formados en fila.

-Muy bien escuchen, me confirmaron que tenemos una carga de sinnoh lista, es muy importante a así que ya saben su misión traigan ese paquete, saben los detalles, den la vida si es necesario, no la cagen si saben lo que les conviene ¿entendido?- dijo el hombre severamente

-Si capitán- dijeron los reclutas para rápidamente subir a un enorme helicóptero de doble hélice.

Después de despedirlos sutilmente una mujer vestida de negro con ropas de oficina muy elegante de cabello negro y ojos violeta se le acerca.

-¿Huh? ¿Giselle? - dijo el capitán mirando a los ojos fríos de la mujer- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Misión 0038 – dijo Giselle- ha habido un problema-

-Oh mierda- maldijo el capitán.

-Te está esperando - dijo la dama para luego retirarse.

El capitán inmediatamente siguió a la mujer por unos largos pasillos protegidos por puertas blindadas hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta negra con el logo de NR. La mujer tecleo un código de seguridad sobre una teclados que estaban ocultos en la pared y luego se abrió. Ambos pasaron al interior, si bien el exterior todo era de metal y alineaciones, adentro de la habitación era diferente, un elegante despacho muy estilo victoriano muebles, una biblioteca, un escritorio todo importado, la habitación estaba oscura solo había algunos lámparas prendidas.

En medio de la habitación había un enorme escritorio de caoba y detrás de este, hombre sentado en la oscuridad en un sillón en forma de arbok y con vaso de licor en mano.

-Maestro,… capitán Northwest reportándose- dijo el capitán muy tenso-

-Capitán- dijo el jefe con una voz muy grave- Giselle situación-

-Maestro acabamos de recibir una alerta de auxilio por partes del personal asignados a la misión 0038 en el bosque verde en la región de kanto- dijo la secretaria-

-¿Qué?- dijo el capitán

-El mensaje se realizó hace 1 hora hasta que perdimos contacto, los estamos localizando, son los reclutas 53 y 54- dijo la mujer de neo rocket - también hemos conformado que las autoridades han recogido la evidencia de la misión-

_-Grrrrr_\- gruño el jefe oscuro.

-¿Cómo paso eso?- pregunto el capitán

-Según la información que recopilamos del mensaje fueron un grupo de entrenadores que los derrotaron y destruyeron varias pokébolas titán- dijo Giselle.

-Qué desafortunado- dijo tranquila y severamente el jefe mientras agrietaba su vaso-

_-*Glup*–_ trago en seco el capitán- maestro yo me ofrezco a recuperar…-

-Silencio- ordeno el jefe- es evidente que nuestro bajo perfil está comprometido, incluso quizás ya habrá llegado el nombre de nuestra organización a oídos de la policía internacional- dijo el jefe.

-Éramos solo un rumor pero ahora con lo que paso, empezaran a escavar- dijo Giselle- ¿Qué procede ahora maestro?-

-Envía los cazadores y tráigamelos- dijo el jefe oscuro- ellos sabrán localizarlos más rápido-

-Aaaa…a los ¿cazadores?- dijo el capitán asombrado-

-Les enseñare que pasa cuando me fallan- dijo el jefe rompiendo el vaso de licor- y tu será mejor me repongas mi valiosa carga y la maquinaria que se perdió después de todo esos gusanos estaban bajo tu mando-

-Si….si señor- dijo el capitán algo nervioso

-Entendido los llamare enseguida- dijo Giselle

-Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista- dijo el hombre severamente-

Después de que se retirara el capitán y la secretaria el jefe malvado giro su silla del bolsillo de su traje saco un pequeño control remoto, presionó un botón y del suelo que estaba abriendo salió una mesita pequeña que tenía una tablero de ajedrez con sus piezas.

-Que desperdicio de licor- dijo el jefe sacudiendo el vidrio de su escritorio-

El sujeto pacientemente acomodo todas las piezas del ajedrez tanto de su lado blanco como del lado negro oponente, las piezas eran metalizas representadas por pokémon: rey- empoleon, reina- vespiquen, alfil- gardevoir, caballo- rapidash, torre- gigalith, y peón- bisharp.

-Muy bien así que ya empezó el juego pensé ocultarme más tiempo aunque tarde o temprano tendría que salir a la luz, el primer movimiento o más bien mi primer movimiento me dará ventaja, - dijo el líder moviendo el peón blanco y un peón negro- las cosas pasan….ahora deberé esperar y tener cuidado para hacer mi jugada-

Luego el jefe neo rocket giro hacia su escritorio que tenía sobre el un diario muy viejo y desgastado, el cual abrió y lo empezó a hojear.

-Y para eso debo encontrarlo doctor- dijo el jefe sacando una fotografía del diario- una pieza que creí estaba perdida-

* * *

**Uuuuuuuh que fuerte, al fin aparece el malo de la historia, quería ponerlo con una actitud más explosiva pero tenerlo con una actitud más tranquila y severa es mejor, ahora dos cosas la primera: algunos de mis amigos me han estado sugiriendo que le introduzca dinamax a la historia, si es tentador pero no de momento me gustaría esperar la expansión de espada y escudo que sale este año, pero estaré dejando algunas migajas de la región de galar y quien sabe quizás Lincoln obtenga un pokémon de esa región y segundo introduciré personajes sorpresa a los largo de la historia que incluso puede les guste jejeje, ****En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola todos ya tengo capitulo nuevo esta vez tarde menos XP en fin disfrútenlo :D**

**The loud house es creación de Chris Savino y propiedad material e intelectual de Nickelodeon. **

**El contenido material e intelectual de los video juegos y el anime pokémon le pertenecen a sus creadores Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, Ken Sugimori , Nintendo/ Game freak y Pokémon Company respectivamente. **

**Los personajes y las referencias extras presentadas le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y franquicias.**

**Esta historia es escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**ADVENTURA LUNATICA (Parte 1)**

**La última vez que vimos nuestro héroe Lincoln gano la medalla piedra venciendo a Forrest el líder de gimnasio tipo roca ahora junto a Stella y Clyde se dirigen hacia ciudad celeste pero antes tendrán que pasar por el misterioso monte luna.**

=Kanto, Ciudad plateada (7:20 PM)=

Después de dejar el gimnasio los chicos se dirigieron al centro pokémon para pasar la noche y curar sus pokémon actualmente estaban en sala de espera sentados en el sofá conversando sin embargo Lincoln estaba actuando raro.

-Es tan brillante- dijo Lincoln mirando tontamente su medalla.

-Eehh ¿Lincoln?- dijo Clyde

\- Tan hermosa- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Lincoln?- dijo Stella

-Mi preciosooo….arrgh- dijo Lincoln siendo golpeado- oye ¿porque hicisite eso?

-Llevas una hora mirando esa medalla- dijo Stella- creí que te la ibas a comer-

-Oohh lo siento pero es la primera vez que gano algo, se siente tan irreal-dijo Lincoln avergonzado- al fin podre poner algo en la vitrina de trofeos de mis hermanas-

\- Si pero me estas asustando - dijo Stella- no actúes asi-

-No puedo evitarlo esto representa una gran paso y todo fue gracias a mis maravillosos pokémon y su poder- dijo Lincoln con orgullo- los otros líderes caerán ante mi-

-Si sabes que Forrest uso sus pokémon más débiles ¿verdad?- dijo Stella burlonamnete

-Stella no me arruines el momento- dijo Lincoln-

-Un minuto dijiste hermanas- dijo Clyde- oh tienes hermanas ¿cuantas hermanas tienes?

Stella miro a Lincoln y ella con una sonrisa miro a Clyde

-Será mejor que te prepares- dijo Stella

-¿Eh?- dijo Clyde confundido.

*2 minutos después*

-¡¿EEEEEEHHH 10 HERMANAS?!- Exclamo Clyde

-Jejeje si- dijo Lincoln- 5 mayores y 5 menores-

-Es una locura-. dijo Clyde asombrado ya que igual que Stella era hijo único y no podía imaginarse tantas personas en una sola casa… aunque- ¿dijiste que tienes hermanas mayores?….. ¿son lindas?-

-No te pases Mcbride- dijo Stella sombríamente amenazándolo con su libro-

-Si señora- dijo Clyde asustado.

Jejeje- rio Lincoln- oh hablando de casa no he hablado con el profesor Oak ni con Lisa-

-¿Profesor Oak? El gran profesor pokémon- pregunto Clyde emocionado- ¿lo conoces?-

-Bueno más bien a su nieto el otro profesor Oak está jubilado- dijo Lincoln

-Oohh bueno de todas maneras también me gusta el trabajo de el- dijo Clyde

-Me dijo que podría comunicarme con el rejo holográfico veamos- dijo Lincoln revisando su reloj- ups creo que está apagado…..aquí está el botón-

Del reloj salió un holograma de una pantalla mostrando opciones los cuales Lincoln podía mover con los botones del reloj.

-Lindo reloj - dijo Stella.

-Encendido….teléfono contactos….. Oak lab… muy bien y llamando- dijo Lincoln- debieron haber sabido del incidente quizás estén preocupados-

*Riiiing riiing*

De repente aparece un holograma de un joven científico de color castaño

_-Oh hola Lincoln- dijo el joven profesor Oak- gusto en verte_

-Hola profesor Oak- saludo Lincoln iba a decir otra cosa cuando de repente

_-¡Lincoln ¿Dónde estabas? me tenías preocupada!- exclamo Lisa en el holomisor de pulsera- se lo que paso en el bosque verde-_

-¡Aaaahhh! lo siento Lisa, iba hacerlo pero digamos que me distraje- dijo Lincoln disculpándose- tenía en mente la batalla de gimnasio-

_-No tienes ni idea el susto que me diste yo…..- dijo Lisa sonrojándose de como la estaban viendo- ejem es bueno saber que estas bien hermano mayor tienes suerte de que no hayas herido yo ejem disculpa si le interrumpí profesor-_

_-Si está bien lisa- dijo el profesor Oak riéndose- ¿qué tal te va Lincoln? me dijeron que hubo un percance en el bosque verde…dime ¿estás bien? no me dio muchos detalles la oficial Jenny -_

-Si profesor…pero no había nada que mis pokémon y yo no pudiera manejar- dijo Lincoln- además tuve ayuda de mi nueva amiga-

-Hola profesor soy Stella y soy coordinadora- dijo Stella saludando

-Y mi también hice un nuevo amigo - dijo Lincoln apuntando hacia Clyde.

-Hola profesor soy Clyde Mcbride doctor en entrenamiento es un honor conocerlo admiro su trabajo y el trabajo de su abuelo- dijo Clyde

_-Pues gracias Clyde es bueno saber que nuestro trabajo fascinen a muchos futuros colegas- dijo el profesor- en fin tocando otro tema si debo de adivinar ya desafiaste el líder de gimnasio-_

-Así es profesor mire gane mi primera medalla- dijo Lincoln con entusiasmo- y he atrapado dos pokémon un Poochyena y un kakuna-

_-Eso es excelente Lincoln- dijo el ._

_-Te felicito hermano por tu victoria- dijo Lisa_

_-Pero aun no bajes la guardia aun te quedan varios gimnasios, y escuche que han abiertos nuevos este año- dijo el profesor_

-No se preocupe profesor tendré cuidado y entrenare más - dijo Lincoln

_-Perfecto Lincoln, te deseo la mejor de la suerte…¿huh?- dijo el mientras le estaba llegando otra llamada - bueno Lincoln me temo tengo que atender otros asuntos…luego hablaremos más tarde y adiós Clyde y Stella me agrado conocerlos-_

-Adiós profesor- dijeron ambos

_-Me despido igualmente hermano mayor –dijo Lisa- y tratare de contarle a nuestra madre tu progreso-_

-Si gracias profesor y gracias Lisa… adiós- dijo Lincoln después de que el holograma se apagara.

-Tu hermana se preocupa mucho por ti- dijo Stella

-Todas mi hermanas lo hacen eso es lo mejor de tener una familia- dijo Lincoln cuando de repente su estómago suena- tengo hambre bueno mis pokémon aún se están recuperando así que ¿Quién quiere panecillos de la enfermera Joy?-

-Yoooooo- dijeron Stella y Clyde.

* * *

=Kanto, Ciudad plateada (8:30 AM)=

Después de cenar y una buena noche de sueño en el centro pokémon, al día siguiente Lincoln se dio una ducha, desayuno, compro suministros y salió junto con sus amigos en busca de la tienda de recuerdos del padre de Forrest.

-Muy bien según la dirección que me nos dio Forrest no debe estar muy lejos- dijo Lincoln con su eevee al hombro.

_-"Eeveeeee"-_ asintió eevee.

\- Pues yo solo sigo viendo más edificios- dijo Stella

-Es una tienda de recuerdos siempre están a la entradas y salidas de las ciudades- dijo Clyde.

Los entrenadores recorrieron la ciudad en busca de la tienda de recuerdos y la ciudad era más grande que ciudad verde por lo que tardaron en encontrarla.

-Oigan miren creo que es aquí- dijo Clyde señalando un establecimiento que decía tienda de rocas y tenía una vitrina llena rocas y piedras.

-¿Rocas? ¿Un tienda de rocas?- pregunto Lincoln

-¿Quién vende rocas?- pregunto Stella- ¿este es el lugar?-

-Si esta es la dirección- dijo Lincoln mirando un papel.

Los 3 entrenadores entraron, pasando la puerta con campanilla, adentro no era diferente a otras tiendas, solo que esta había puras rocas, de todo tipo normales, brillantes, incluso habían de recuerdo con ojos saltones pegados.

-Hooola ahí alguien aquí- dijo Lincoln

-Heeey que tal bienvenido a la tienda de roca, el único lugar donde encontraras piedras de calidad- dijo un anciano que salió detrás del mostrador- mi nombre es Flint-

-Hola soy Lincoln Loud y busco…- dijo Lincoln siendo interrumpido

-No digas más señor Lincoln está buscando rocas especiales ¿verdad?- dijo Flint.

-No en realidad….- dijo Lincoln.

-Tenemos rocas de granito, rocas volcánicas, también tenemos piedras para pokémon, piedras eternas, piedras suaves, piedras duras y si te interesa tenemos un sistema de pedido para piedras evolutivas- dijo Flint.

El vendedor senil era algo extraño, se parecía mucho a Forrest, era moreno con ojos cerrados, cabello y barba canosa y vestía de camisa amarilla pálida, con pantalones verdes, botas y gorro rojo.

Lincoln trataba de decir algo pero este insistía en mostrarles sus productos.

-EJEM ….Estamos aquí porque su hijo Forrest nos dijo que tiene mapas del monte luna- dijo Stella en voz alta-

\- Oh ¿de verdad?- pregunto Flint.

-Así es, ayer fuimos a su gimnasio- dijo Clyde

-Oh y ¿lo retaron?- pregunto el anciano-

-Si combatí con él y gane- dijo Lincoln enseñando su medalla a Flint- y lo hice en el primer intento-

-Wow vaya es asombroso mi hijo es muy fuerte y no suele perder- dijo Flint impresionado- esperen aquí-

Flint se retiró del mostrador y se fue por una puerta trasera, para luego regresar con una caja.

-Aquí tienen es un mapa del monte luna, ya sé que es un poco anticuado pero de seguro te servirá- dijo Flint entregándole un rollo de papel con el mapa impreso de monte luna- encontraran algunos atajos en ese, yo mismo los marque-

-Genial- dijo Lincoln tomando el mapa

-Y también te doy esto- dijo Flint sacando un lindo estuche cuadrado color negro con un broche de seguridad y encima de la tapa tenia estampado el símbolo de la liga pokémon- es un estuche para tu medallas-

-Wooooow increíble…pero se ve costoso no tengo mucho para pagarlo- dijo Lincoln- sé que gane un bono cuando gane en el gimnasio pero no creo que sea suficiente-

-Quédatelo al igual que el mapa- dijo Flint- cortesía de la casa-

-¿De verdad? no creo que sea correcto aceptarlo- dijo Lincoln

-Tonterías, hacía mucho tiempo que Forrest no perdía una batalla- dijo Flint- ultimadamente se estaba poniendo arrogante jajajaja así que me hiciste un favor-

-Gracias Flint- agradeció Lincoln-

-También llévense estos bonitos llaveros- dijo Flint mostrando unos llaveros de geodude.

-Están hechos de piedra- dijo Clyde mirando el llavero- que buena artesanía-

-¿Verdad que lo son?- dijo Flint-

-Que lindos gracias- dijo Stella.

-Muy bien ahora vayamos al museo- dijo Clyde

-¿Vamos al museo?- preguntaron Lincoln y Stella-

-Si recuerden que tenía planeado ir al museo- dijo Clyde- ya debe estar abierto-

-Me temo que no se va poder- dijo Flint- el museo está cerrado-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?- pregunto Clyde decepcionado.

-¿No lo sabias? habrá una convención de ciencia y cultura pokémon en ciudad azulona- dijo Flint entregándola a Clyde un folleto- el museo de ciudad plateada junto con otras de diferentes regiones participaran en explosiones de todo tipo arqueología, paleontología astronomía, arte, folclore y más, de hecho mi tienda estará ahí -

\- Wooooow sabes pensándolo bien esto es mucho mejor- dijo Clyde viendo el folleto- empezara en un mes -

-Y todo gracias a la liga tohjo, vendrán muchos turistas será una buena oportunidad para mi negocio- dijo Flint.

-Con lo de arte me convenciste no haría daño ir a echar un vistazo- dijo Stella.

-Entonces está decidido seguiremos en camino al monte luna- dijo Lincoln

-Siiii- dijeron Stella y Clyde

-Bien y esto va aquí- dijo Lincoln abriendo el estuche y colocando la medalla roca adentro- va 1 faltan 7-

-Se ve bien chico- dijo Flint

* * *

=Kanto ruta 3 (10: 00 AM)=

Después de despedirse de Flint Lincoln y compañía ya estaban en el camino por la ruta 3 directo hacia el monte luna.

-Estamos en la ruta 3- dijo Lincoln revisando su mapa en el pokedex- demoraremos algo en llegar al monte luna, está muy retirado-

\- Será dos dias de caminata por la ruta 3- dijo Clyde según mis cálculos.

-Lo cual quiere decir que vamos a campar- dijo Lincoln.

_-Sigh_ sabía que algún momento teníamos que hacerlo- dijo Stella resignada- no soy fanática de dormir en el suelo pero me gusta ver las estrellas-

-No se preocupen tenemos suministros suficientes para 4 días- dijo Clyde estaremos bien-

Dicho eso los chicos prosiguieron su caminata por la ruta, durante una hora y media extrañamente no se habían topado con ningún entrenador o pokémon, la zona era más montañosa conforme avanzaban, había pidgey volando a lo lejos, algunos ratatas, el pastizal se hacía cada vez escaso, y solo había algunas fuentes de agua que salían de los muros de rocas.

-¿De dónde viene esa agua?- pregunto Lincoln curioso

-Mmmm es posible que de un manantial dentro del monte, es probable que el agua se filtre por ductos subterráneos - dijo Gravel.

-Probemos- dijo Lincoln llenando una cantimplora y bebiendo agua- está fresca ¿quieres un poco eevee?-

-"_Eeveee vee"e_\- respondió eevee bebiendo el agua

-Oigan es idea mía o es roca tiene forma de muñeco- dijo Stella señalando hacia una esquina

Lincoln y Clyde vieron hacia la esquina cerca de varias rocas que en verdad había una roca con forma humanoide con los brazos alzados pero equilibrado una pierna en punta

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Lincoln levantando al muñeco- uf pesa mucho-

-Esa cosa me parece familiar – dijo Clyde- parece estar hecho de arcilla-

\- Es una de esos objetos antiguos o algo así- pregunto Stella.

-Quizás pero ….hey Lincoln- dijo Clyde apuntando con su dedo

¿Qué?- pregunto Lincoln mirando hacia el muñeco- ¿Qué diablos?-

"_Baaaaaltoyy"_

De repente una fuerza empuja a Lincoln y a Clyde mandándolos a volar y aterrizar en el suelo

-AAAAHHHHH- gritaron los chicos- AAAUURRGH

-¿Chicos está bien?- pregunto Stella

-Aaaauuu si pero ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Lincoln leventandose-

En frente de ellos se podía ver con más detalle al muñeco, tenía dos ojos como si estuvieran cerrados, en su cuerpo color arena tenia detalles pintados color rosa, sus brazos estaban levantados y como extremidad inferior una punta semejante al de un trompo que al parecer podía mantener el equilibrio.

-Es un baltoy- dijo Clyde

-¿Baltoy?- dijo Lincoln sacando su pokedex

_**-Baltoy, el Pokémon muñeco de barro. Un Pokémon poco común. Se dice que Baltoy fue descubierto en ruinas antiguas. Hay grandes misterios que rodean a estos Pokémon, se saben que fueron muy importantes en civilizaciones antiguas ya que se han encontrado antiguos dibujos de estos Pokémon grabados en piedra en convivencia con los humanos- **_dijo Dexter.

-Lei acerca de ese proyecto de intercambio manada pokémon- dijo Clyde- pero no sabía que incluían baltoys-

-_"Tooooooooy_" – gruño el pokémon de arcilla disparando un rayo de colores-

-¡Cuidadooooo!- grito Lincoln esquivando el rayo- creo que interrumpimos su sueño-

-"Toooooy"- gruño baltoy disparando otra vez-

-¡Aaaaahh! cuidado con mi cabello - dijo Stella esquivando el rayo

-Uuuf debemos hacer algo con su psicorayo- dijo Clyde en el suelo

Lo tengo eevee usa velocidad- ordeno Lincoln

-"_Eeeeeeveeeee"-_ gruño eevee disparando estrellas-

Las estrellas chocaron con el cuerpo de baltoy mandándolo a estrellarse hacia una roca

-"_Baaaaaaltooooy"-_ gimio de dolor baltoy-

-Ahora cola de acero- ordeno Lincoln

La cola eevee inmediatamente se tornó metálico dirigiéndose hacia baltoy, pero este se para, cubre su cuerpo con un brillo y empieza a girar a gran velocidad y repeler la cola de acero de eeveee.

-Giro bola- dijo Clyde

-Ooooooh es fuerte- dijo Stella

-Si que lo es, ¿sabes qué? lo voy atrapar- dijo Lincoln- eevee ataque rápido-

Terminando la orden eevee se abalanzo hacia baltoy y lo embistió con fuerza enviándolo a volar

-"_Toooooooy"-_ gruño baltoy en el suelo

Sin embargo el pokémon de arcilla se levantó haciendo que sus ojos entrecerrados brillen provocando que levantara dos grandes pedazos de roca con su fuerza psíquica y lanzándolas a sus enemigos.

-Eevee esquívalo- ordeno Lincoln

Eevee con su velocidad esquiva el primero pero el segundo iba directamente hacia Lincoln

-¡LINCOLN CUIDADO!- grito Stella

-Ahí no- dijo Lincoln cubriéndose

Sin que nadie lo notara rápidamente una de la pokébolas de Lincoln de abrió y la luz se interpuso en la piedra resistiendo el impacto

-¿Qué?- dijo Lincoln- eres tu….kakuna-

Efectivamente el pokémon crisálida había protegido a Lincoln usando fortaleza partiendo en dos a la roca y cayendo al suelo

-Kakuna ¿estás bien?- pregunto Lincoln levantando a kakuna.

_-"Zzzzzzz"-_ asintió kakuna

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Clyde

-Bien hecho kakuna- felicito Stella

_-"ZZZZZZZZ"_\- zumbo kakuna empezando a brillar

-Oooooou- dijo Lincoln cubriéndose de la luz

El brillo tomo la forma de kakuna pero luego empezó a sufrir cambios, se hacía más grande, sus extremidades crecían al igual que sus alas y finalmente sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

"ZZZZZZZ" – zumbo beedrill-

-Evoluciono- dijo Stella asombrada-

-En un buen momento- dijo Clyde

-Eeeeveeee- dijo eevee con emoción.

-Increíble beedrill- dijo Lincoln revisando su pokedex- incluso aprendiste movimientos nuevos-

Aun con la impresión de la evolución de beedrill baltoy ataco con psicorayo.

-Es hora de probarlos- dijo Lincoln- beedrill usa doble ataque-

Beedrill esquivo con velocidad el psicorayo y sus aguijones envueltos en una luz turquesa se estrellaron con el cuerpo de arcilla de baltoy

-"_Toooooooy"-_ gruño baltoy de dolor

-Siiii…. un movimiento tipo bicho le hará mucho daño a un psíquico como baltoy- dijo Clyde-

-Ahora remátalo con ataque furia- ordeno Lincoln.

Beedrill disparo otra ronde de ataques de aguijón hacia baltoy dejándolo noqueado en el suelo

-Es hora- dijo Lincoln girándose la gorra y lanzado una pokébola- pokébola veeee-

La pokébola toco la cabeza de baltoy y lo absorbió adentro y con solo una sacudida hizo click

-Lo hizo- dijo Stella

Beedrill se levantó la pokébola y se la dio a Lincoln

-Gracias beedrill- dijo Lincoln alzando la pokébola- atrape un baltoy-

-"_Veeee veeeeeee veee"- _grito eevee con alegría.

-Uuuf Lincoln tu sí que sabes cómo darle emoción a las cosas- dijo Clyde aliviado

-Gracias hago mi esfuerzo- dijo Lincoln-

_*GRRRRRRRRR*_

-¿Qué fue ese sonido?- pregunto Stella

-Creo que fue mi estómago, esta batalla me abrió el apetito- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices ya paso mucho desde que desayunamos - dijo Stella.

-Bueno ya que todos están siendo hambre - dijo Clyde mostrando que tenía puesta una mesa plegable junto a unas sillas del mismo tipo y una olla hirviendo en una parrilla al fuego de la leña- es hora del almuerzo-

_-"¡¿A qué hora puso todo eso?!"-_ pensaron Stella y Lincoln.

-Tomen asiento dama y caballero prepare estofado de crema con papas, bayas silvestre y hongos- dijo Clyde con un delantal- es la recete de mi papa,,,ah y también tengo comida para sus pokémon-

-Que…. buen servicio supongo - dijo Lincoln confundido.

* * *

Los jóvenes entrenadores estaban ya en la mesa comiendo del estofado igualmente los pokémon estaban afuera comiendo comida pokémon, buneary eevee, poochyena, beedrill, buneary e incluso el recién capturado baltoy.

-¿Te gusta la comida baltoy?- pregunto Lincoln arrodillándose a la altura de su nuevo pokémon-

-"_Toooooy"-_ asintió el pokémon de arcilla

-Siento haberte despertado- dijo Lincoln acariciando la cabeza de baltoy- a partir de ahora somos amigos ¿Qué te parece bien?-

-"_Toooooy"_\- dijo baltoy mirando fijamente a Lincoln.

-Jeje tomare eso como un si- dijo Lincoln regresando a la mesa-

-Mmmmmm esta delicioso- dijo Stella acabando su plato- deberías venir con nosotros más seguido-

-Doctor y Chef….eres increíble Clyde- dijo Lincoln probando el estofado.

-Me alegra que les guste- dijo Clyde- oh casi lo olvido mi pokémon también debe comer-

-Oh es cierto no nos has mostrado a tus pokémon- dijo Stella

-Bien chicos les presento a mis mejores amigos y los mejores asistentes del mundo- dijo Clyde lanzado 2 pokébolas- salgan-

Dos ráfagas de luz salieron de la pokébolas para mostrar dos figuras nuevas, la primera era un caparazón de color azul manchado con machas blancas y con muchos agujeros de lo cuales salían extremidades de color amarillo una cabeza delgada y alargado del mismo color y la segunda era un pokémon grande de color azul con extremidades pequeñas y una gran flor rosa encima de su cabeza.

-"Shuckle"" vileplume"- gritaron los pokémon

-Mira uno de ellos es brillante- dijo Stella

-Se ven bien- dijo Lincoln sacando su pokedex

_**-Shuckle, el Pokémon moho. Cuando el Shuckle distribuye material orgánico en su vaina caparazón, el producto se transforma en un zumo único. Shuckle es de naturaleza tímida y a menudo se encuentra escondido en las rocas.**__**Son los Pokémon más fuertes en defensa, debido a su poderoso caparazón que protege su blando cuerpo y …..Vileplume, Pokémon flor. Con sus pétalos de flor más largos del mundo, crea grandes nubes de polen que producen reacciones alérgicas y debido al tamaño son muy pesados, por lo cual le cuesta mantener la cabeza erguida, así como moverse a velocidad-**_ dijo Dexter.

-Shuckle me ayuda a preparar pociones nuevas en su caparazón y vileplume me ayuda con la esencia de aromaterapia- dijo Clyde- saluden a mis nuevos amigos chicos-

-"Shuuuuckle"" vileplumeeee"- saludaron alegremente los pokémon de Clyde.

-Es todo un equipo de sanación- dijo Stella

-Los mejores- dijo Clyde con orgullo- ahora ¿alguien quiere más estofado?-

* * *

Después de una varios minutos habían terminado de comer, y los pokémon igualmente, recogieron, los utensilios, todo la basura y apagaron la fogata. Los chicos regresaron sus pokémon excepto eevee y pudieron continuar su camino. Rápidamente el sol se estaba ocultando y ya se empezaban a ver los primeros destellos de las estrellas.

-Creo que podemos acampar aquí- dijo Lincoln señalando una área amplia con hierva corta y sin rocas.

-Si es un buen lugar- dijo Clyde

-Solo espero que no nos ataque pokémon salvaje olvide comprar repelente- dijo Stella.

-No te preocupes yo traigo conmigo- dijo Clyde- ahora a alzar al campamento-

Lincoln y Stella se encargaron de alzar las tiendas mientras que Clyde prendía una fogata. Todos esperaban a que fuera una noche normal hasta que.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Stella exaltada

-Fue el grito de alguien- dijo Lincoln

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-Viene de allá- señalo Clyde un monton de arbustos grandes como mantorrales-

-Puede ser alguien en problemas- dijo Lincoln corriendo hacia la fuente del grito- vamos eevee.

_-"Eeveeee"_\- grito eevee

-Lincoln espera- dijo Stella

El albino con rapidez corrió hacia los arbustos y sorpresivamente choco con alguien

-Uuuuugggh- se quejó Lincoln-

-¡Ayúdame!- exclamo un chico

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Lincoln

El chico que pedía ayuda, era bajito, pelirrojo con gafas. Tenía dientes de conejo, y pecas en las mejillas. Llevaba una camisa polo a rayas blanco y azul, pantalones azules, zapatillas blancas y una bata de laboratorio con un gafete que decía Zach

-¡Me tienes que ayudar me están persiguiendo!- exclamo Zach

-¿Quién?- pregunto Lincoln-

-¡ELLOS!- señalo Zach hacia atrás.

En el fondo señalado de los otros arbustos se podían ver sombras grandes que parecían que tenían cuernos, alas grandes y con ojos brillantes muy aterradores

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grito Lincoln abrazando a zach

_¡EEEEEVEEEEEE!-_ grito eevee de miedo

Las sombras solo decían un susurro…

_*faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiry*_

**Ahora nuestro héroe Lincoln se encuentra en una situación extraña y aterradora junto a un chico llamado zach y sus misteriosos perseguidores ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Quién es zach? ¿saldran de esta? Todo esto y más lo sabrán por que**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..**

**Equipo actual**

**Lincoln:**

**Eevee de nivel 13 (Masculino), Mov: Rapidez, ataque rápido, cola de acero y ojitos tiernos**

**Poochyena de nivel 13 (Masculino), Mov: Aullido, mordisco y golpe bajo**

**Beedrill de nivel 10 (Masculino), Mov: Fortaleza, disparo demora, doble ataque y ataque furia**

**Baltoy de nivel 13 (sin genero), Mov Confusión, giro bola, psicorayo**

**Stella:**

**Buneary de nivel 11 (Femenino), Mov: Rayo de hielo**

**Clyde:**

**Shuckle ?**

**Vileplume ?**

**Y Corte que sorpresa subi antes jajaja bueno ahí tienen a mi primer personaje sorpresa que tendrán una buena participación aquí en el próximo capítulo les diré y no tengo nada más que decir excepto que me preguntaron acerca del tamaño de los capítulos y solo puedo decir que los interludios son más cortos y los capítulos que tengan batallas de gimnasio o concursos serán mucho más largos ok? Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos hasta la próxima. :D**


End file.
